New Love
by LadyofDurin
Summary: Bella gets a house guest, her niece Grace, all the Cullens are in this story with just a little change, Carlisle and Esme decided to just continue as friends on a mutual basis . But what happens when Carlisle meets some one....?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey, this is my first story so...be nice hahaha...._**

Grace is watching her mother pack while she is standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Why can't I go with you?" she says

Her mother doesn't even stop packing while she answers.

"You know you can't, I will be too busy with looking after mother to have even time for you sweetie." she says.

"I can help too." Grace says.

Her mother comes her way and stops in front of her, squeezing her arm.

"That's very sweet of you but you're not the kind to like doing things in the household, I know you."

Gently pushing her a little back she walks to the bedroom. Grace follows her.

"Besides," her mother continues,"I thought you liked Bella?"

"I do."

"Then what the problem?"

"I don't know, it's just that place, Forks, nothing ever happens there, it's kinda boring."

Walking back to the bedroom she looks at Grace.

"I'm sure things will get better once you're there sweetie, come on, go packing." she tells her.

Grace signs and walks towards her bedroom.

She truly did like Bella, they have kept in touch ever since she moved there, trough letters and e-mails.

She used to send long letters and one time Bella wrote about some accident at the parking lot in school and that some  
boy called Edward saved her by stopping the van.

After that he just disappeared, Bella was taking to the hospital where his father checked her out and said she  
would be okay.

Grace was thankful she would be fine, after that she only received one letter from her, almost only about Edward, wich was strange, she  
knew Bella and she knew Bella wasn't impressed by a boy that fast but there was something about this one.

The way she talked about him, he was different she could tell.

Grace smiled to herself, maybe her mom was right, maybe it would be interesting to catch up with Bella, maybe she could even meet

this Edward so she could see for herself why he was so different.

A couple of hours later they were at the airport, her moms flight would leave in 1 hour, Grace's flight in 30 min.

"I made sure that Charlie picks you up, do you have your ticket?"

Grace holds it up.

"Passport?"

Grace raised her other hand.

"I'm gonna miss you sweetie." she says and pulls Grace in her arms.

"Yeah I'm gonna miss you to mom." Grace says.

After the final boarding-call Grace walked over to check in, and walked towards the airplane, waving one last time to her mother.

2 hours later she landed in Seattle and while she dragged her bag of the band she heard a familiar voice.

"Need help with that?"

Grace smiled and turned around.

"What took you so long?" she replied and walked over to give Bella a hug.

When she pulled back she looked her over.

"You look nice." Grace says.

"You sound surprised." Bella replied.

"Well, you just never where the one with feeling for fashion."

"People change." she shrugged.

"Yes, people, but you?"

Bella blushed and just when Grace wanted to ask about Edward she heard another familiar voice.

"Grace how was your flight?"

She turned around to see Charlie and smiled.

"Hey uncle Charlie, very good thanks." she says and gives him a hug too.

"Well, lets go home, you must be hungry." he says.

"Don't tell me you all of a sudden can cook." Grace says.

Charlie smiles.

"No, but Bella does." he says while giving his daughter a wink.

Bella roles her eyes.

On their way home Grace and Bella are in the backseat, she turns around so she is facing Bella and looks at her.

"What?" Bella asks.

"Oh come on, you know what, Edward that's what."

Grace sees that Bella blushes.

"That bad huh?" Grace chuckles.

Bella just nodded.

"Come on I want details!"

"Not now."

"Why not?"

"Grace..." Bella says and nodded towards Charlie, Grace looks at him and sees he is all tensed up, even his knuckles are white.

"Oh, okay." Grace says.

When they arrived at the house the girls got out and Grace was already standing at the trunk waiting for Charlie to open it.

"Why don't you let me do that, I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do." he says.

"Thanks uncle Charlie."

Grace ran around the car grabbing Bella's hand and urging her to go inside, once there she pushed her upstairs, she was  
so hasty that she almost tripped over her own feet.

Once they were out of hearing range of Charlie, Grace looked at Bella with tension on her face.

Bella knew what she was after but couldn't help herself, she just started laughing.

"What?" Grace asks while she feels her blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Guess we are more alike then I thought, niece." she says.

"Yeah enough okay, kids back in Florida make it hard enough for me."

"I know what you mean."

"Now, about this Edward guy."

"What about him?" Bella says.

"He's different isn't he? And don't lie to me, I will see."

Now its Bella's turn to blush.

"Yes he is, he's not like all the other guys I know, when I'm with him, it's like nothings else matters anymore."

"What makes him so different tho?"

"I don't know, he just is, just like the rest of the family, they just welkomed me with open arms." Bella shrugges, thinking about that sentence makes

her smile a little inside.

"You already met the family, wow, thats fast. Does he have a brother?" Grace says and winkes at her.

"Yes two axcually, but they are both taking, the father isn't tho." Bella says now winking at Grace.

"Na, no thanks."

"He's a kinda cute tho." Bella laughs and looks at her.

"I think I'll stick to my guys my own age, my mom will have a heart-attack. So when do I get to meet him?"

The girls are so wrapped up in their conversation that they jump when tho door swings open.

"Dad!" Bella says.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Uh, no."

"There is some one downstairs that wants to see you." he says and walks out.

Bella looks at Grace.

"Maybe now?"

They both laugh and walk downstairs.

**_So, what do you think? good, bad, let me know, please..!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter is written from Bella's POV...I don'w owe twilight or anything of it...**_

_**Bella's POV**_

While almost ran downstairs, but seeing Grace and me were both clumsy we didn't wanted to jinx it.

Looking into the kitchen I didn't see who I had been expected.

"Jakob." I said.

"Hello, Bella. You seem surprised to see me." he says.

"I just wasn't expecting you."

"And who were you inspecting then?" he asks.

I was just about to answer his question when I saw his eyes glancing around me, looking at Grace, almost  
staring and I didn't like it, I pushed her slightly behind me, but I was too late.

" And who is this?" he says while walking around me towards Grace, I could hear her sigh behind me.

I looked at Grace who was standing besides me like a schoolgirl with bright red cheeks.

"Guess that runs in the family." Jake says ."Don't be shy, I won't bite." be says.

My eyes snapped back at Jake.

"Grace." I heard behind me, just a whisper but I knew he heard.

"Grace, what a beautiful name that is," Jake took her hand and brought it to his lips," Hello Grace, I'm Jakob  
but you can call me Jake."

He kissed it softly, his eyes never leaving hers, I frowned my eyebrows, this was new, I thought, and I also  
didn't like it.

I felt Grace was starting to shift from one foot to another, when she did when she was nervous.

"Can I talk to you?" I heard myself say, taking his arm and pushing him outside, becase dad was in the living-room.

Outside he turned to look at me.

"What was that?" I said a little louder then I should have.

"What?" he asked.

"That!" I tilted my hand to my lips and pretended to kiss it.

"Oh that," he said and shrugged,"That was just me being polite."

"Just polite? You almost tried to seduce her with your eyes!" I said.

"What? Don't be ridiculous, I wouldn't do that."

"Yes you would."

Jake glanced inside trough the kitchen window but I moved in front of it.

His eyes came back to me.

"You know me to well."

"You bet I do, and I won't allow it."

"Won't allow what?"

"That you..." I stopped, rubbing my fingers over my nose," Grace is my niece and one of my best friends, I don't want her  
to get hurt."

"And I would want to hurt her because....."

"I saw the way you looked at her Jake, it's almost like......the way you look at me."

Jake smiled and took a step closer.

"No one can take your place Bella." he said and took my hand but I pulled it back."

"Don't say that."

"It's the truth, you know that."

"Yeah well, we're not talking about me but about Grace."

"Pretty name for a pretty girl, must also run in the family."

"Shut up, just don't do things like that anymore."

"Are you jealous?" he asked.

"No." I said firmly and took a step back, I moved around him to distract him from the window, away from Grace.

A smile crept around his lips.

"No, of course your not, you have your Edward."

"Leave him out of this, Jake."

He was just about to say something when we heard a scream from inside, I ran towards the sound with Jake just behind me.

Grace was standing at the counter, Charlie already was with her.

"Grace," I said and turned her around," what happened?" her face was almost white, she was looking at her arm in shock.

Looking down I saw the blood on her arm, from elbow to hand, just above was a large cut.

"We have to get you to the hospital." Charlie said." Here Bells, start the car." he said while grabbing a towel to wrap around it.

I hurried out grabbing Jake in the process.

I opened the door and looked at Jake. "Go home, and stay away from Grace." I said and sat down to start the car.

I didn't look if he listened to me but I didn't need to, he must have heard the undertone in my voice.

I was already buckled up and ready when dad and Grace got in in the backseat, I raced to the hospital, I could hear Grace  
crying, for some reason I hoped that Carlisle would be there, with his 'experience' in stitching people up and the way he was  
able to calm people down could really help her niece now.

Pulling up at the parking-lot I scanned it and was relieved that I saw his car there. Stopping right in front I got out and helped  
Grace out, before I knew it Charlie was standing next to the driver seat.

"I'll put the car away." he said.

I chuckled, he could never stand the sight of blood as long as I remembered.

Walking inside the nurse behind the desk stood up and looked at Grace's arm.

"Take room 4." she said.

I guided her inside and set her on the table.

"Just stay here, I will get a doctor." I turned around just to see the door swing open and Carlisle came in.

"Bella, nice to see you again," glancing around me looking at Grace, then at me again." Altough I wish under  
better circumstances."

Walking up to Grace he took a stool and sat down before her, I looked at Grace and chuckled as I saw her staring at him just  
like I had when I first met him, also in the hospital.  
Just when I was about to walk over my phone rang, I quickly took it and walked outside, Grace was in good hands now.

_**please let me now what you think..!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**next chapter, I don't own twilight or any of the caracters.**

**_CPOV_**

After I was done with a patient and walked away from the room I could pick up a familiar scent, barely noticeable, but it was definitely there. I knew that scent.

"Bella?" I whispered and started to get a little worried.

Was she hurt? Did something happen to her?

I walked around the corner; it was strong now.

I knew in an instant it was coming from room 4, but because it would cause strange looks if I would rush into the room with a worried look on my face, I walked up to the  
desk and laid the chart there.

"Dr. Cullen, Bella is in room 4," I was just about to ask if Bella was hurt, but the nurse continued, "her friend is hurt." I sighed, relieved, and walked in to see her coming my way.

"Bella, nice to see you again," I said and I glanced around her looking at her friend, then back at Bella again. "Although I wish it were under better circumstances."

Walking up to her friend, I took a stool and sat down before her. I felt her staring at me, like just about every female patient that saw me for the first time. Suddenly, I heard a phone ring and looked behind me, facing Bella's back. Bella was already walking out.

I looked up and smiled to the girl.

"Seeing that I don't have a chart for you yet, you're going to have to help me with your name." I said placing my hands on my knees.

I looked at her and had to admit I had never seen her in town before. Seeing she was a friend of Bella, it was strange she never mentioned her.

"I.....I'm Grace, Bella's cousin." It was just a whisper, but thanks to my vampire hearing I caught it.

"Hello Grace, I'm Dr. Cullen, but seeing as you're Bella's cousin, just call me Carlisle." She nodded. "Now, can you tell me what happened?"

I could hear her swallow hard, trying her best to answer my question.

"Well, I was at the kitchen and tried to slice some fruit for myself."

"And you were able to cut yourself like this?" I asked, wrinkling my forehead.

"Yeah I know, silly me." she said.

I looked at the cut, it was a large one on her upper arm, and deep also, it was still bleeding and I took a tissue, careful whipping it away.

"Does that hurt?" I asked her but when I look at her she twitched.

"Sorry." I said.

"That's okay." she replied.

"Well, I shouldn't be surprised since you are after all, family of Bella's." I said and smiled at her, I noticed her heart began to race every time I smiled. Usually that didn't do much for me, but there was something about this one that was different. I stood so I could have a better look at the cut, taking her arm in my hands. She shivered under my cold touch. Or maybe it was because it hurt. I looked at her.

"I'm going to stitch this up." She just nodded.

I walked towards the cabinets while rolling up my sleeves to get some things out. I can feel her eyes on my back, looking me over. Normally I don't mind, but this time, it's also different. I lay the sutures on a tray and walked back over to Grace. She doesn't see them however and when I met her gaze again, she blushed and quickly looked away.

When she did notice what I was holding she moved away.

"Is that really necessary?" she asked.

"You don't like needles?"

"No, definitely not," she replied and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, there is no other way."

"Oh God" she said and turned her head the other way, pushing her eyes shut and waiting for the needle.

**_GPOV_**

Suddenly I felt his hand take mine; again it felt very cold but I didn't care. Carefully, I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I promise I will be gentle," he said, giving me a warm smile; I felt his other hand sliding over my cheek softly, caressing it. In an instant I felt more at ease, calm while I completely drowned in those beautiful eyes, deep golden with a little black. I could feel my heart going into overdrive while he kept on looking at me and he let his thumb caress my cheek softly. Suddenly, he pulled back, breaking the contact. I looked away and closed my eyes once more.

"Just be quick, okay?"

Carlisle laughed and gave me the anesthesia.

"All done," he said.

I opened my eyes and looked at my arm.

When Carlisle was about to begin stitching, I quickly looked away again. I heard him laugh. It was so musical, so sweet, so… I slightly turned my head to look at him, following the lines of his face. I couldn't remember when I had even seen such a perfect creature before and I wondered if there is anything about him that's not perfect. In the corner of my eye I could see him closing my cut. He didn't seem to notice; his focus entirely on my arm and my focus on him. Suddenly, I realized something. Cullen, I know that name. Wasn't Edward's last name Cullen? Yes, it was. Were they family? Bella never mentioned him, or others of Edward's family until earlier this afternoon, and she said his dad was free and I couldn't imagine that this perfect man was.

"There, all done," he said and looked at me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I'm done."

"Oh, okay, thanks." I quickly looked away and felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Yeah, you're definitely family of Bella."

More blood went up there. Damn.

"I hate that." I looked at him, my eyes locked on his.

They almost burned right through me. I felt my heartbeat speeding again.

"I just think it's cute," he said and started cleaning up.

**let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**here's the next chapter, enjoy! I don't own Twilight.**

**let me know what you think please...I could use the feedback...and thanks to WishingOnMyStar for being my Beta, your the best..**

**GPOV**

I was watching him while he started to clean up, although he didn't really make a mess so that didn't take him long. Then he took a step back and offered me his hand  
so I could get off the table. I took it, again, shivered, and stepped off. He let me go and I walked towards the door. Feeling his hand on the small of my back, I sighed.  
I heard him chuckle softly and I felt myself blush, again. There was something about his touch, that sended shivers down my spine, in a good way that is. I reached for the  
doorknob just as it was pushed open by Bella and I had to jump back so as not to be hit by it. And of course, I stepped on Carlisle's toes.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Dr. Cullen." I apologized, turning and clamping a hand to my mouth.

He just laughed, though, like it didn t hurt at all.

"Don't be. And please, call me Carlisle." he said, locking his eyes with mine.

I could only nod at him. What was it about this man that made my stomach do flips.

"You need to come back at the end of the week, so I can check the stitches." He says while he smiles at me.

While Bella pulled me out of the room and walking towards the exit, Charlie saw us coming and came over to me, pulling me into a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he said.

"It's just a cut, Uncle Charlie."

"I know, but your mom would have a fit if something had happened to you."

"All the more reason not to say anything." I said and looked at him urgent.

"You know I have too."

"I know." I murmured under my breath.

Walking towards the car, Charlie took the wheel and Bella sat next to him, which left me in the backseat. My fingers brushed my cut, now neatly stitched up by the most  
gorgeous doctor I had ever seen. I couldn't wait until the end of the week when I would see him again.  
When we arrived home, Bella opened the car door for me. I got out and was halfway to the house when Bella and I saw Charlie standing by the door with flowers in his hand.  
It was the most beautiful bouquet I had ever seen. My heart skipped a beat. Could they be from Dr. Cullen? No, of course not. He wouldn't have had enough time. Maybe they  
weren't even for me. Bella frowned and took them.

"There's a card." Charlie said.

Bella read it and turned to me.

"They're for you." she said.

"They're beautiful." I replied and took them.

I careful took the card with my stitched up arm and read it aloud. 'I hope you feel better soon Grace. Jacob.'

"That's nice of him." Charlie commented.

"Yes, very," Bella replied and rolled her eyes.

I followed them inside and walked into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase. While I was pouring water into it, Bella came to stand next to me.

"I am going over to Edward soon, do you want to come with me?" she asked.

"You know I would love to meet him. Just give me a few second to finish this up and change my clothes."

"Change your clothes?"

I looked at her, like was she serious? I pointed at my shirt still covered with blood.

"Right." she said, "Well, hurry up. I'm leaving in 5."

I put the flowers on the table and hurried upstairs, but half way I stopped in my tracks and turned.

"Bells? Where is my room?" I called back downstairs.

"Last one on the left!"

I ran down the hall, took off my shirt and swung the door to my room open. I smiled when I saw my bag on the bed tossing my shirt away.  
Walking over to it, I opened it, wanting to pull a new shirt out. But suddenly I saw something move from the corner of my eye.  
Slowly, I turned my head to see what it was then I gasped when I saw a figure standing there and ran towards the door but the figure was fast, very fast, and put himself  
between the door and me. I took a step back and looked at him. Seeing it was shimering outside I couldn't see him that good.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." a familiar voice said. I looked at the figure better.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

"Sorry for scaring you, I didn't mean to," he apologized and took a step towards me.

"That's okay," I said but I took another step back.

"I just wanted to know how you are."

"So you climb in through my window? You could have broken something."

He smiled and looked at me.

"So, how is your arm? It was pretty bad."

"Oh that, yes I guess, but Dr. Cullen stitched it up. It looks good now," I said.

"Dr. Cullen." There was something in his tone that sounded strange. He practically growled the name.

"Yes, you know him?"

"Did you get my flowers?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yes I did, they're beautiful. Thank you."

"Just like you."

He stepped closer, smiling. It was a warm smile, genuine, and when the moon shined on him I saw he was just wearing shorts. My eyes wandered over his chest. It was extremely muscular and I forced myself to look at his face again.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked.

"I'm very warm-blooded," he replied.

He raised his hand and softly let his fingers slide over my stitches. It sent shivers down my spine. I was not even here for one day and this was the second man that did that to me. I looked down at his fingers brushing my stitches and suddenly was aware that I was half naked, wearing only jeans and a bra.

"Oh God, Jacob!" I said, shocked and pushed him away.

I heard him laugh as I quickly took a shirt and pulled it on. I felt myself blush and looked at him.

"You don't have to be ashamed of yourself, Grace," he said giving me a wink.

He stepped forward again and leaned in a little. I could feel his warm breath against my face.

"Grace! Come on! I'm leaving, with or without you!" we heard Bella yelling from downstairs.

"You better go," he said, giving me a quick kiss on my cheek. Before I knew it he was standing next to my window, about to leave.

"Jake, wait!" I said.

"What?" he asked, turning to face me.

"Thanks again for the flowers, I love them."

"It was my pleasure Grace, all mine."

Then he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**so here's the next chapter...thanx voor Wish for beta'ing this for me so it's more reabadle for you guys...thanx girl!**

**I don't own anything of twilight..**

I walked over to the window and looked outside; he was nowhere to be found. How could he be gone that fast? And warm-blooded or not, just shorts? There was something strange with Jacob, that much I was sure of. He was cute though, with his short black hair and dark eyes that always seem to have a little sparkle in them. But he was also strange and a bit mysterious, and I wanted to know what this mystery was.

"Last chance Grace!" I heard Bella yell, interrupting my thoughts.

"Okay, okay," I sighed. Walking downstairs I saw Bella standing waiting, tapping her foot.

"Took you long enough," she said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I replied.

During the car-ride neither of us spoke, I decided not to tell Bella about Jacob being in my room, seeing how she reacted to him earlier, pulling him outside right after he kissed my hand and putting herself between us while he glanced inside the window looking for me. When Bella turned the car onto a small path, I looked at her, raising my eyebrow. She just smiled at me.  
After some minutes I saw a house in the distant. It was huge. The first thing that caught my eye; It had a whole wall of windows and a river behind it. There was a garage under the house and 2 stories above ground. The whole place was in the middle of nowhere.

"Wow, it's beautiful," I gasped.

"Wait 'til you see the inside." Bella answered.

As we drove up to the garage I saw someone standing, waiting.

"Is that Edward?" I asked.

Bella just nodded, the first thing that I noticed was that his skin was very pale, just like Carlisle's was. After Bella parked the car and Edward opened the door for her, I stepped out and walked around the car.  
I could see why she had fallen for him, he had high cheekbones, a strong jaw line and a nice, straight nose. I saw his hair was a bronze shade and was very messy, which made him very sexy. And then the eyes, golden just like Carlisle. He reached his hand to me and when I took it I realized it was also cold, icy.

"Hello, you must be Grace. I'm Edward, nice to meet you," he said.

"Nice to meet you too."

"I've heard a lot about you."

"Don't believe everything she says," I replied, making him laugh.

Bella laughed too and took my hand, pulling me towards the door. Walking into the living-room I saw Bella was right, it was beautiful. The walls were white and through the huge windows you could see the forest. It was almost like you really lived in the forest.  
Before I knew what happened there was already someone taking my hand.

"Grace! It's great to finally meet you!" she said and even pulled me into a hug.

"Uh, thanks," I murmured, a bit uncomfortable.

I looked at the woman before me. She was even shorter than I was, which didn't happen much. She had the same pale skin as Edward and short spiky hair. Just behind her was another person, who was tall and with honey blond hair and that matched his honey-gold eyes. Like Edward and Carlisle, he was very handsome. When he just nodded, the woman spoke again.

"My name is Alice and this is Jasper."

"I'm Grace, but you already knew that part."

"Bella mentioned you would come."

"Did she?" I asked and looked at my cousin."You talk too much you know that?"

Further in the room were 2 other people on the couch, watching TV.  
One of them introduced himself as Emmet. He waved and smiled at me with a big grin. I was surprised at how tall he was and even under his shirt I could see he was extremely muscular. He had short dark hair and dimples in his cheeks.  
Next to him was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen with long wavy blond hair. She barely gave me a look, as apparently she was too busy with her nails. It almost made me blush.  
Suddenly there came someone out of another room. Jeez there were a lot of people here. She had shoulder length caramel-colored hair and a loving face with dimples in her cheeks, just like Emmett. She walked towards Bella with a smile on her face giving her a big hug before turning to me.

"You must be Grace, I'm Esme. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Well, come in."

We walked further into the living room and I headed towards the window to look outside.

"Where is Carlisle?" Bella asked.

I turned my head to look at her, Carlisle? As in Dr. Cullen? What the hell? My head looked around nervous. Suddenly my eyes met Edward s. He seemed to be trying to hold in a laugh while he quickly looked at Bella. What was that all about? I thought. I crossed my arms over my chest, holding my upper arms with my hands as I looked around the room.

"Still at the hospital. There was an emergency. He should be here any minute though," Esme said.

Was he the father of these kids? And Esme's husband? My thoughts were interrupted when the front-door opened and sure enough, Carlisle walked in. He looked even more captivating than he d been in the hospital this afternoon.

"Sorry, I'm late." he excused himself.

He had a bag with him, which he placed on the table.

"I see Bella and Grace are already here." God the way he said my name made me swoon all over....

I felt myself blush as his eyes fell on me and he smiled, without noticing my grip tightened around my arms and suddenly I gasped.

"What s wrong?" Bella asked, looking concerned.

I removed my hands and rubbed my stitches.

"My stitches hurt." I murmured.

I looked around the room to say something but suddenly all eyes were on me and I don't know why but I felt very uneasy. But when my eyes met Jasper's I got scared. He was looking at my wounded arm with such an intense gaze it made me step back. Slowly I followed his gaze to my arm and was shocked to see blood soaking through my sleeve.

"Get Jasper out," I heard Carlisle say while he walked towards me, "You should be more careful with you stitches, come with me."

He laid his hand on the small of my back and guided me towards the stairs while he grabbed his bag. I turned around to look back at the others. Jasper was gone, as was Alice. Then I looked at Carlisle.

"My office is there." he said, guiding me inside and closing the door behind me.

**and that's it! please review, let me know what you think...**


	6. Chapter 6

**here's the next chapter, enjoy! I don't own Twilight.**

**let me know what you think please...I could use the feedback...and thanks to WishingOnMyStar for being my Beta, your the best..**

**_CPOV_**

I guided her inside, walking over to the cabinets to get some sutures, and then walked towards the desk Grace was leaning against.

"You're going to have to take your shirt off," I told her. Grace looked at me bewildered and I heard her heart go into overdrive.

"I can't treat your arm like this," I explained.

"Oh, okay," she mumbled and began to unbutton her shirt.

I saw her blush again, just like in the hospital. I worked on the sutures while she was unbuttoning her shirt. I couldn't help but slightly tilt my head to look at her. She had a tan, long blond straight hair, and a round face and blue eyes, the opposite of Bella. It was hard to believe, just looking at her features, that they were family. But they seemed to share all the blushing and clumsiness. I could see her hands getting sweaty as she fumbled with almost every button, I could hear her curse under her breath. When she was almost done I turned away to focus on the sutures to give her some privacy. I hear the ruffle of the fabric as she took it off. Without looking at her I take her shirt and hold it up to her.

"Use it to cover yourself up a little," I offered, trying to sound polite.

Although being a doctor I am used to seeing people with fewer clothes than Grace is in now, somehow I had to do my best not to look at her. Only when I am calm enough do I slowly turn my head to look at her. She seems tense.

"Try to relax, Grace," I whispered, and I notice a little shiver.

"I'm really sorry about this, Dr. Cullen," she said, her voice sounding shaky.

"Please call me Carlisle. And don't be, it's my job," I replied and I smiled at her trying to make her more at ease.

I could hear her heart racing now. I started treating her arm trying my best to do it as carefully and quickly as I could, remembering how she was in the hospital. I could feel her eyes on me, and again I have to do my best to not look at her. What is it about this girl that makes me so unsure?

* * *

_**GPOV**_

I look at Carlisle while he is concentrating on my arm, comparing his face with the other ones of his family, all beautiful, his touch, cold, just like when the others gave me hand, there was something about them, they were different from all other people I knew that, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe Bella knew something; I made a mental note to ask her. Then I raise my head to look around the room, one wall is covered almost with a large bookshelf. I can't see what kind of books they are but I'm pretty sure they all are medical. There are also some paintings, none that I ever seen before, and like in the living-room here is also a very large window that looks into the forest. When I looked up again I met his stunning eyes that seemed to be a bit darker now.

"All done," he announced

"Thanks," I managed to mutter out.

He turned away so I could have some privacy when I put my shirt on again. When I'm was about to button the shirt up there was a knock on the door and without waiting for an answer the door opened, revealing Esme. She looked at us, first Carlisle, and then me, letting her eyes wander over my still opened shirt. Quickly I buttoned it up. I don't really know why but I felt a little embarrassed. Although Bella said they weren't together anymore, I saw Esme was still wearing a ring. I wondered if that is her wedding ring. My eyes wandered to her gaze, the way she looked at me.... I don't know, it was strange. I was so confused right now.

"I have to go," I said and rushed past her.

I heard Carlisle calling my name but I was already gone through the door. I didn't even bother to give the others a look and was outside before I knew it. I followed the path into the forest, or at least I thought I did. I stopped in my tracks and looked around. Damn, I was lost. Walking up to a tree and sitting up against it, I tried to clear my mind. I should go back to the house; Bella would be worried about me. Slowly I got to my feet and turned around just to find myself almost bumping into some one.

"Oh, I'm sorry,"' I said but the words caught in my throat when I looked into two golden eyes that belonged to Esme.

"What are you doing?" Esme asked.

"Trying to find the road?" I said, nervous.

I walked around her but she pulled me around by my wounded arm, I twitched.

"Oh, did that hurt?" she asked, "I'm sorry." I swore that I heard some sarcasm there.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"I want you to keep your distance from Carlisle," she answered.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about; I saw the way you look at him."

"Nothing happened okay?" I said. "Even if I wanted it too, which I don't, Carlisle behaved like a real gentleman, giving me my privacy when I needed it."

"Oh yes, always the gentleman, my husband," Esme laughed.

She held up her hand, showing a ring.

"We are married for a very long time and although we have some problems now I'm sure we can work these out."

I looked at her, having nothing to say.

"That's right, he's still a married man, honey and besides, you do seem like a very nice girl, why don't you try to find some one of your own age."

Before I could say something she was gone.

* * *

_**So, what do you think? good, bad, let me know, please..!**_


	7. Chapter 7

****

here's the next chapter, enjoy! I don't own Twilight.

**let me know what you think please...I could use the feedback...and thanks to Wish for being my Beta, your the best..**

* * *

What the hell was that all about? And how long was long? They weren't that old were they? The mystery of the Cullens reminded me of Jacob, his sudden appearance in my room. Sure there was a tree before it but still, and the fact that he only wore shorts, was he just like them? But I tossed that out the window almost right away. He wasn't pale or cold, he was tanned and hot. In more ways than one that is. I smiled to myself and thought that maybe I should look him up soon. He did say he was worried about me.

"Grace?" I jumped at the voice and quickly turned around.

"Alice," I said. Looking around her I could also see Jasper standing there.

"Don't let her words get to you," she said.

"Were you listening to us?" I narrowed my eyes and looked back at her.

"No," she said. I had the feeling there was more coming, but she turned around to look at Jasper.

"Alice was worried about you so we came looking for you," he explained.

"That's nice of you," I said and looked at my feet.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked and came a little closer.

"I don't know, I'm just a little...confused I guess."

"You know what you need? A shopping spree."

I looked at her confused while I heard Jasper chuckle.

"What?" I said.

"Clothes, Grace, you are Bella's cousin and no offence, but if your wardrobe is anything like hers was, it's really necessary." she said.

"So you're the one she got lessons from in buying clothes."

I looked into her eyes and saw the sparkle there, Jasper chuckled again.

"Your right, this is just my first day at Forks and I'm already a bit stressed."

She took my hand and guided me back to the house. I looked up at it, afraid of what I might find inside, Alice noticed, I looked away and my eye fell on the cars in the garage. There was a Jeep Wrangler (probably Emmet's since it was just as big as him), next to it a red BMW convertible (no doubt that belonged to Rosalie, just as beautiful as her), a sleek black Mercedes (that had to be Carlisle's, it suited him), a Volvo C30 (Edwards, just as simple as him), and also a Porsche 911. Wow, I thought.

"There are a lot of cars here," I said, baffled.

Alice laughed and at that moment I heard the front door opening. Looking in that direction, I saw Bella running up to me.

"There you are, are you okay?" she asked while looking me over.

"I'm fine," I said and took her hand."I want to go home, it's okay if you want to stay, I'll just call a cab or something."

"No, don't be crazy."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your evening."

"You didn't, just give me a moment to say goodbye to Edward," she said.

I nodded and walked over to the car. I was about to open the door when someone said my name.

"I trust you will be more careful now with your stitches," Carlisle said.

I turned to look at him; his hands were in his pockets and he looked at me smiling his dazzling smile. I so couldn't use this right now.

"Yeah, sure, will do," I stumbled before getting in.

Next thing I knew Bella was walking up and getting in next to me.

The whole way back Bella and I didn't speak, I just stared out the window, thinking about what had happened, the look in Jasper's eyes, the way Esme looked at me, our talk in the forest and suddenly the 'shopping spree' Alice wanted to take tomorrow. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.  
Bella parked the pick up on the drive way next to Charlie's cruiser. While walking in he looked at us confused.

"Back so soon?" he asked and walked up to us, "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah everything is fine."

"Is that blood?" he asked and pointed at my hand.

In my haste to get out I forgot to wash my hands so there was still blood on them, although that wouldn't have done much seeing that my sleeve was also covered with the red fluid. I quickly tugged my hands in my pocket and looked away.

"What happened?" his tone was sharp.

He took a step towards me but Bella stepped in between us.

"She's fine dad, she hurt her stitches but Carlisle fixed it," she said.

I twitched at the mention of his name.

"I'm going to my room," I said and before any one could say something, I was gone.

Walking into my room, I took off my shirt and tossed it away. It was a long day and it wasn't even evening yet, I looked at my hand, still a bit bloody, then my eyes fell on the little note Jacob had put with his flowers and I took it to read it again. I couldn't help but smile, my mind wandered off to when he introduced himself to me. The way he kissed my hand, just thinking about it made me blush. He seemed nice and I knew he liked me, after all he did climb in through my window, risking broken bones just to make sure I was okay.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

After I convinced Charlie nothing happened and Grace was okay thanks to Carlisle, he sighed and went back to the couch. Quickly I ran upstairs and walked up to Grace's room.

"Grace, it's me, let me in," I said, knocking on her door.

She opened the door and turned around, ruffling through her bag. Slowly I walked in and sat down on the bed.

"Want to tell me what happened?" I asked.

She sighed and stood up against the wall of the bedroom looking at nothing in particular.

"Nothing, I just..."

"You just felt like running out into the forest?" I asked.

Grace just sat in silence, I looked at her, her eyebrows were frowned and he was biting her lower lip, she was thinking. Probably about what happened today at the Cullens. There was no doubt that she saw the look in Jasper's eyes and I was thankful that Carlisle took her away to his office to stitch her back up. Suddenly Grace stood up and started to pace around the room in small circles, one arm across her stomach, the elbow of the other resting on it and she was biting her nails. She was nervous. Finally she sat down besides me. I waited for her to saw something but she didn't.

"Are you okay?" I quietly asked.

"I don't know, I'm just so...full up here," she said, pointing at her head "I think I'm going to take a walk, try to clear my head."

"You want me to come with you?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to let her wander alone in a town she didn't know.

"No, thanks, it's still early, I won't be out late," Grace promised.

"Okay, be careful."

"I always am, Bella," she answered. "Oh yeah, Alice is taking us shopping tomorrow."

"What?" I suddenly said, "You've got to be joking right?"

"Uh, no...sorry," she muttered. "Come on, she can't be that bad," Grace said and took a step in my direction.

I sighed and let myself drop on the bed on my back.

"You have no idea," I groaned.

When Grace was gone, I looked around her room. My eyes fell on the note Jake left with the flowers. I picked it up and I let my eyes wander over it. Suddenly I had a thought. What if she was going to see Jake? I bit my lip at the thought of Grace and Jake being alone, but then I remembered she probably didn't even know where La Push was, which made me feel a little better.

* * *

_**GPOV**_

After walking for almost an hour and I had to admit, I was so lost, again. I sighed and looked around. It was around 6:00 pm. Luckily it was summer and there was still about 3 hours before the sun would completely set. I pulled my coat a little tighter around myself when suddenly I heard someone call my name behind me. I jumped and turned around, too quickly I lost my balance and fell but there were two strong arms that held me up. Then I looked into 2 familiar, brown eyes.

"Jake."

"Hi Grace, what are you doing out here all alone?" he asked while putting me on my feet again.

"Oh, I just needed some time alone, just...you know..."

"Getting lost?" he asked.

"Yeah, completely," I muttered.

Jake chuckled and looked around.

"You want me to take you home?" he asked and I had the feeling there was more but he didn't say anything.

"No, not really."

"You've never been in La Push have you?" he asked.

"You live there don't you?"

"Yup," he answered.

"I remember Bella saying something about that."

"I could show you around if you want," he suggested.

"Sure, that would be nice," I said and I saw his eyes sparkle.

"Come on," he said and took my hand in his, it was so hot that I almost pulled it back but it felt kinda nice," my car is just around the corner."

"You have a car?" I asked.

"I'm over 18 Grace." he said rolling his eyes.

"Right, sorry." I murmured.


	8. Chapter 8

**here's the next chapter, enjoy! I don't own Twilight.**

**let me know what you think please...I could use the feedback...and thanks to WishingOnMyStar for being my Beta, your the best..**

* * *

While we were walking through La Push Jake told me that the people were called the Quileute tribe and that they had been on the Quileute Indian Reservation since 1855. It wasn't a big place but it did have a Marina, where you can rent yachts, speed boats, and also kayaks , a couple of restaurants, and even a school. One of the main attractions of La Push is the Ocean Park Resort, a place with cabins and a seafood company. When I looked at my feet I suddenly noticed that we were on a beach.

"I miss the beach," I said. Seeing Jake's confused reaction I explained, "I live at a beach too."

"Oh okay."

I stared out over the water.

"What's that?" I asked while I pointed out to a small island in the distance.

"That's James Island."

"It looks beautiful."

"It is, I can show it to you if you want."

I looked at him with a grin on my face.

"Come on," he said taking my hand after some time I realised that he was leading me to the Marina. It was so big that I almost bumped into him when he suddenly stopped.

"Sorry." I murmured.

"Don't worry. After you." he said gesturing before him.

"A kayak?"

"What?" Jake asked.

"You know I'm related to Bella right? Including all the clumsiness? Can't we take one of those or something?" I said and pointed to a speed boat.

"I would love to, really, but you need keys for that and seeing the place is closed now."

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you," he grinned and reached his hand out to me. I hesitantly took it before stepping into the kayak.

Surprisingly enough everything went fine once we were out in the water. We were on the island before I knew it, which was strange seeing that every time I put the paddle in the water and pulled the handle back I was very careful and slow. I waited patiently until the kayak was safely on the beach before taking Jake's hand and getting out. The island really was amazing. There were a lot of hills, surrounded by trees. I looked up at the clouds and saw a couple of eagles flying, but by doing so I didn't see the loose rocks. I tripped and lost my balance, but Jake let his arm slide around my waist to keep me up. I looked up at him, his eyes having that sparkle that I remembered from the other day.

"Thanks," I managed to mutter, while I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

"I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Yeah, thanks Jake," I said loosening myself from his grip. When we came across a large rock we sat down, looking over the ocean, taking in a deep breaths of the salty smell of the ocean.

"What do you know about this island?" I asked him.

"It wasn't an island until the Corps of Engineers rerouted the Quillayute River, isolating the sea stack from the village. The Quileute Tribe called it Aka-lat, which means on top of the hill. According to stories, the island was named for Francis W. James, a customs inspector who was the first 'white man' to climb to the top of the spectacular sea stack. Another story has it named after a settler who built a house on top of the rock. According to 'Origin of Washington Geographic Names' the prominence was named for the tribe's chief Jimmy."

"So what's the legend?" I asked.

"The legend?"

"Come on, Jake, every place has its legend."

Jake looked at me frowning his eyes.

"Do you like scary stories?" He replied and smiled at me.

"Are you kidding? I live for scary stories," I said, looking at him hopeful.

"One legend that is told much in Quileute folklore, is that the Quileutes descended from wolves. Quileute myths proclaim that the two sided mythical character known as Dokibatt and K'wa'iti was responsible for creating the first ever person of the Quileute tribe, known as the Alpha, by transforming a wolf. In the beginning there were six tribal societies that represented the elk hunter, the whale hunter, the fisherman, the weather predictor, and the medicine man."

"Men that turn into wolves?" I said and looked at Jake in disbelief.

"There are also stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather, Ephraim Black, knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land."

"Who are the Cold Ones and what do you mean, treaty?" I asked, interrupting him.

"The cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf, well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves. There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist."

"To resist what?" I said not realizing I was almost holding my breath.

"I thought you said you loved scary stories?" he suddenly asked.

"What?"

"You shivered." Jacob tilted his head and looked at me.

"Oh, yeah right." I looked over the water and saw the sun was going under. "It's getting late."

"We should get you home, before Charlie sends out a search and rescue team for you," Jake said.

"Oh God, I completely forgot about him, and Bella," I said groaning.

Jake laughed and pulling me to my feet, curled his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I could feel his heat even though my coat; it was nice next to my shivering frame and I snuggled up to him a little more. I sighed in content and I could hear Jake chuckle.

"Is it true?" I tilted my head to look at him.

"It's just a story, Grace." He kept his gaze ahead of him.

Clearly he wasn't going to tell me more but I was fascinated by the story and I just had to know more. So I made a mental note to myself that contained three parts; the Quileute tribe; Jake's great grandfather, Ephraim Black, and the Treaty. When we reached the kayak he stopped.

"We're here," he whispered in my ear.

His breath tickled my neck and it made me look up to him, his face inches away from mine. When I looked into his dark eyes my voice got lost and I could only look at him. While he brushed a strand of my hair out of my face he leaned in a little, slowly, giving me enough time to move away, to say no, to do something...but I was frozen. Instead I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to touch mine. Suddenly we heard an eagle scream, my eyes flickered open and instinctively I took a step back. Jake was looking up and following his eyes I saw the eagle disappear behind the clouds. I smiled to myself; maybe it was better this way, just friends. I guess it was just the Island and the influence it had on me that I got caught up in the moment. I really did like Jake; he was nice, easy to talk to and although I just met him it was like I have known him forever and I could tell him everything. I took a deep breath when Jake offered me his hand to help me in the kayak.

* * *

**JPOV**

Once we were back at La Push again it was dark. I felt how Grace slid her hand in mine and I turned my head to look at her.

"I'm not really a fan of the dark," she said.

Although it was dark I could see her blush. I smiled and led her to the shed were I parked the car. When I let go of her hand to get it out she just held it tighter stopping me in my tracks.

"Grace I have to get the car out of the shed."

She quickly let go of my hand and in an instant I missed having her small hand in mine. I walked up to the shed and opened it. Getting behind the wheel of my Rabbit I turned the key to start it. I drove it out slowly and before I knew it Grace was in the car with me, scooting over towards me a little closer. I chuckled and started to drive to the main road. We didn't say anything but it wasn't one of those uncomfortable silences, it was nice. I glanced over at her just to see her eyes closing. She was falling asleep. Pulling up to the house, I quietly got out and opened her door. I unlocked the safety belt and scooped her gently into my arms. She was light as a feather; well to me she was. Her head fell on my shoulder and I looked at her, she didn't seem to notice what was happening. Turning around I saw Bella running up to me.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"Bringing Grace home," I replied and walked past her to the door.

"What happened?"

"I found her wandering the streets, she was lost, I showed her La Push and James Island," I looked at Bella who was looking at me suspicious, "Nothing happened Bells."

"Good, keep it that way," she said.

"Why are you so against me spending time with her?" I said while I walked in.

"I'm not, I just don't want her to find out about...you know."

"Yes I know," I walked up the stairs into her room.

I walked over to the bed and laid her down. Pulling the cover over her I took a step back and watched her. She looked so peaceful, so endearing. I smiled.

"I really like her Bells."

"I know you do, Jake. Just be careful about what you tell her, that's all I ask."

"I will."


	9. Chapter 9

**_JPOV_**

On my way back to La Push I caught myself smiling, and for once it wasn't because of Bella. I pulled the car into the shed and got out. Closing the shed again, I walked towards the dark forest. I removed my shorts, tying them around my ankle, and phased. I started running while my mind went back to Grace and the time we spend together. She was nice and I wondered what would have happened if that eagle didn't interrupted us when I was about to kiss her.

_'What?'_

_'Embry?'_

_'Yup, now what was that about you almost kissing Grace? And who is Grace anyway and why don't I know about her?'_

I looked to my right and saw the familiar grey fur with some dark spots. He barked at me, meaning he wanted to know more.

_'She's Bella's cousin. And don't worry, I think you'll meet her soon enough.'_

_'Can't hardly wait. But why were you almost kissing?'_

Now I was the one that howled and ran even faster, leaving Embry behind. Before coming out of the forest I phased back and put my shorts back on. Walking into the house I let myself drop on the couch and before I knew it I was sleeping.

* * *

**_GPOV_**

I woke up and looked around. I was in my room but I had no idea how I got there. Then I remembered what happened. I'd spent some time with Jake; he'd shown me La Push and James Island and afterwards he drove me home. I must have fallen asleep in his car. Did he carry me up here? I closed my eyes and started to drift away, my mind wandered off to Jake, his eyes, his hot touch. But somehow Jake slowly turned into Carlisle, from hot to cold, from brown eyes to golden from short black hair to blond. Suddenly I woke up, thinking that I heard something.  
I opened my eyes and listened careful, still under the blanket. Only there was nothing. Did I dream it?

Suddenly my blanket slipped away slightly and I had to cover a scream. Slowly, I peered over the blanket and glanced around the room. I felt fresh air in my face. Looking to the window, I saw it was half open. I frowned and got out of bed to close the window. But when I looked outside, nothing. Duh Grace, of course there's nothing. What did you expect? Jacob or something? My mind went back to earlier this day when he came in through the window. I closed it and then noticed that I was in my pyjamas. Did Jake do that? The thought of Jake seeing me in my panties made me blush, but then I remembered that Bella probably wouldn't have allowed that. It must have been her doing then. I quickly got back into bed again.

* * *

_**CPOV**_

After Bella and Grace left I went back to my office to clean up. When I was done I sat down behind my desk.

"Do you still love me Carlisle?" Esme asked while she was standing in the doorway of my office.

"You know I do," I replied, not looking at her.

"You never show it anymore like you used to," she said, making her voice sound seductive.

"Esme please..." Slowly I lifted myself out my chair to face her.

"I'm still your wife," she replied and showed her ring.

"I know, and I do love you, but it's not like it used to be, I have been alone for a very long time before I met you. Maybe I confused love with friendship because of that. Maybe I wanted it to much."

I walked towards her but before I could do something she rushed through the door and she was gone. I sighed and also walked down. I noticed that Alice and Jasper were gone; probably hunting, I thought. Emmet and Rose were sitting on the couch watching TV, as usual, and Edward was playing the piano. As soon as I was down the stairs my son was besides me in an instant.

"You're worried," he said.

"What are you talking about?" I said, trying my best to sound surprised.

"You're thinking about her."

I knew it was useless to deny it.

"I can't seem to stop, I can't seem to get her out of my mind," I said looking at him. "Which is very wrong, it's not fair to Esme."

"Are you still in love with her?"

"She also asked me that."

"What did you say?" he asked looking curious at me.

I looked around the room and saw Emmet and Rose still on the couch, not wanting to worry them I let Edward in my head.

'Somethimes it just doesn't work out. Now matter how bad you want it, son."

Edward nodded, he understood.

"Come on, let's hunt," he said.

We ran outside through the doors and a couple of miles out we picked up the scent of deer. Edward approached from the left and I from the right, careful not to stand in the wind so they couldn't pick up our scent. We looked in each other's eyes and the next seconds we both took one down. After I was done with mine I looked at Edward, tossing his prey aside and smiling at me widely. I couldn't help but smile myself also. This was nice, I thought, hunting with my son. Suddenly I froze, I could swear I heard something, a voice, even for me beraly noticable. Edward noticed and looked at me questioned.

"I have to go." I said and before I knew it I was gone.

After I ran a few miles I stopped, looking at the familiar house where Charlie lived with Bella, and now also Grace. I thought I heard someone whispering my name. It was a long way from our house to this one, but I heard it...or did I just want to? Did I want her to think of me, to whisper my name? Slowly I stepped out of the forest, there was still light on downstairs and I could hear the TV. There were two heartbeats in the family room, Charlie and Bella, and one upstairs, Grace.  
The next second I had crossed the road. I wondered what to do, turn around and leave or...?  
I knew it was wrong but it was like my feet had a mind of their own and before I knew it I was in her room. I could see the silhouette of her body under the blanket, so small, so fragile. She smelled sweet, a little cinnamon and vanilla. I focused on her slow heart beat and it relaxed me. Suddenly she moved a little and I knew that was my cue to leave, before she could see I was there. I didn't want to freak her out. When I was safely back in the forest I turned around and was met with her eyes. She was leaning out the window looking into the street. Her blond hair swirled around her face in the wind. I watched her as she closed the window and then waited till her heart beat was slow again. Knowing she was asleep, I turned around and left.

* * *

_**GPOV**_

I woke up the next morning when I felt something in my face. I slowly opened my eyes and saw...nothing. It was dark and I almost panicked until I heard a familiar voice.

"You have got to be kidding me."

I slowly tossed the shirt that covered my face on the floor and gasped.

"Alice! What are you doing here? How did you get in?" I said to the dark haired pixie girl that was bending over my bag with clothes.

"Good morning Grace, slept well I hope?" she asked while smiling at me.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop her," Bella said as she rushed in and looked at me ashamed.

"Yeah that's okay."

I swung my legs out of bed and took a minute to myself, which didn't really work with a very chipper Alice roaming my bag with clothes.

"You are just as bad as Bella," she said and I swore I saw her rolling her eyes, "but what I did for her I can also do for you."

"That explains a lot," I said and looked over at my cousin, who stuck her tongue out to me.

"You need new clothes," Alice went on.

"Yeah, and money would be handy also," I replied and yawned.

"Don't worry, just leave that to me," Alice answered.

I looked at her confused.

"We have lots of money, so that's been taking care of."

I raised my eyebrow and looked at Bella who just shrugged.

"I guess shopping it is then," she sighed. "We're leaving in 5 minutes."

"Wow, don't I have a say in this?" I said standing up.

"Nope," Alice said, "so get dressed and come downstairs." And with that she was gone.

"Is she always like that?' I murmured.

Bella just nodded.

"Just go with it or it will be worse, trust me."

Bella also left and I was alone. I looked around the room; clothes were scattered everywhere. I rolled my eyes and walked to the bathroom. Brushing my teeth and combing my hair, my mind went back to yesterday and everything that had happened. First Jacob and the mystery he was, then to Carlisle and how he fixed me up. Again, it gave me a tingling feeling just thinking about him. I took a deep breath and walked back into my bedroom, putting jeans and a blue top on before heading downstairs. Before I knew it, Alice already had my hand and started pulling me outside.

"Hey, I didn't even have breakfast yet," I protested.

"I'll buy you breakfast when we get to Port Angeles."

"Where?" I asked, this was all going a little too fast. I had never been an morning person so Alice was really starting to push my buttons.

"Bye girls, have fun and don't buy all the entire store!" Charlie yelled after us.

"Yeah thanks," I muttered and grabbed my purse.

Alice was driving and I just had to say, man can she drive! Jeez, I was pressed into the backseat. Port Angeles turned out to be an hour drive but because Alice was driving so fast we were there within thirty min. Suddenly I thought about how lucky she was Charlie wasn't on duty yet.

"How are your stitches holding up Grace?" Alice asked when we got out the car.

"Fine, they don't even hurt anymore," I said while I leaned against the car trying to find my legs again.

"Good, Carlisle wanted me to ask you and tell you that if you had any trouble you could always call him."

The mention of his name sent butterflies flying through my stomach. God why was that? I couldn't be falling for him. He was still married, problems or not. And not to mention he was the adopted father of 5 kids and all of them were around my age. How would they handle that? I wasn't vene sure I could handle that.

"He did?" I said stunned while I felt Bella looking at me, faintly smiling to herself, I'm sure.

After we got out I had to lean against the car to steady myself for a moment, but I barerly got that change seeing Alice took my arm and almost pulled me to the mall.

"You still want something to eat?"

"Maybe not eat seeing my stomach is a bit distressed, sorry, but I could definitly use some coffee."


	10. Chapter 10

**hello guys, here is a message from me,  
****first of all I would really like to thank Wish for all the work  
she put in this story to make it readable for you guys,  
thanx so much Wish! **

**but because she is very busy with important things  
I need to find another one to take over  
so if you feel up to the task and are interested, let me know!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

_**here is chapter 10 and because I am doing this without a beta-er and english isn't my native language I am only using just a spell checker so please bear with me guys!**_

**_I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, just Grace..._**

_**GPOV**_

* * *

After we had some breakfast at a small café Alice took as on the promised shopping spree and I soon discovered Bella was right, she was bad.

"Grace?" I heard her whisper when we were both in a changing booth next to each other.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" she asked peeking trough the curtain of my booth.

I just laughed while I put on the skirt that Alice gave to me and the matching top.

"I'll live I guess." I sighed while I looked at myself in the mirror,"you know, she really is good at this."

"Thanks Grace nice of you to say that." I heard Alice chipper voice from out the store, I frowned my eyebrows and looked at Bella.

"How could she be able to hear that?"

Bella just shrugged and disappeared into her own booth again. I stepped out of the booth and saw Alice coming my way.

"You really have good ears you know, almost scary." I said smiling at her when I walked out.

"Wow Grace, you look really good in that." she says.

"Thanks." I said and let my eyes wonder over myself in the mirror just when Bella came out.

My jaw dropped on the floor when I saw her.

"Wow, Bella, you look..."

"Sexy." I heard Alice say while Bella shrugged.

She wore a silky black dress that came to her knees, a tight waist that showed off her curves nicely and small strap's on the shoulders, and a cleavage, I've never really seen her wear something like this before but she could really have it.

"I'm gonna get you something like that too." Alice said.

"Alice please, we've been shopping now for almost 4 hours, I'm exhausted," I groaned." besides, you already gave me so much." I pointed at the pile of  
bags in the corner.

"Don't bother Grace, it will only make her more persistent," Bella said. "I'm curious what she will get you." Bella said with a grin.

"I don't wanna know." I said rolling my eyes.

Looking in the mirror again I saw Alice standing behind me, I jumped and cursed under my breath.

"Stop doing that!"

Alice just giggled and held up a dress, completely different then Bella's, it reached also to my knees but it was soft pink and had a peacock on it in the right bottom, v neck with brownish trims and the hem was also brown. The trims went over my shoulders and there was a zipper on the back. I frowned my eyebrows and looked confused.

"You think _that_ will make me _sexy_? What am I? A kid?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will make you look cute and I bet it will also make you look a bit _innocent_, if you know what I mean." she said and gave me a wink.

"Sure Alice, whatever you say." I said rolling my eyes.

I took the dress and heard Bella chuckle while I disappeared in the booth, getting out of the top and skirt I changed into the dress and when I looked at myself in the mirror I had to agree with Alice, I looked cute and also like I could get away with _anything_. I walked out of the booth and when I saw Alice I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay okay your right," I confessed."could you zip me up, Bella?"

"I'm always right, aren't I Bella?"

"Yup, never bet against Alice." she agreed while walking to me to help me with the zipper.

"I'll remember that."

When Bella was done I turned to look at myself in the mirror, from every angle I could, I would never pick such a dress for myself but I had to admit; I looked really good in it. The V-neck was low cut but not to low, the pink color was very soft not the 'screaming' pink and the peacock finished it of completely. I also loved the brims on it. Suddenly I started blushing and shifting from one foot to another which didn't go unnoticed.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked and looked at me.

"I don't want to take it off." I whispered.

"Seriously?"

I nodded and I could hear Alice chuckle.

"Well I am sure we can arrange something," Alice said."Just get changed in your own clothes so I can pay for them, you just wait here till I can bring the dress back to you."

"Thanks Alice." I said and gave her a big hug.

"Your very welcome Grace." she said.

After I got changed I handed Alice the clothes and she left with Bella, who was also back in her own clothes, while waiting for their return, I sat down on the ground of the booth and closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying the silence.

"Grace?" I heard some one softly say, that wasn't Alice or Bella I thought.

"Where are you?" the voice asked.

I moaned, no it couldn't be.

"It's me, Carlisle."

Slowly I got up and slipped my head trough the curtain.

"I'm here." I said and he turned his head to look at me. He smiled his dazzling smile again and when I looked in his eyes the butterflies returned again.

"What are you doing here?" I managed to say.

"Alice called, her Porsche is a little to small for all the bags you have so she called and asked if Edward could pick them up but he wasn't home so here I am," he said and opened his arms,"I have a dress for you."

"Thanks." I muttered and reached out my hand to take it.

"Your stitches look okay, they don't hurt anymore?" he asked while letting his fingers go over them, I have no idea why but when I looked at his fingers the first thing that noticed me, was no ring.

"No, they are fine Carlisle."

"Good, here is the dress," he said, handing it over with his other hand, my eyes where dawned to his fingers, also no ring."and a plastic bag for your other clothes."

Quickly I closed the curtain again and got into the dress, after that I stuffed my other clothes in the plastic bag.

* * *

**_CPOV_**

"I want to apologize Grace." I softly said, taking a step back and turning away from the booth she was in.

"Why?" she asked and I could feel she froze for a moment in her movement.

"I heard that Esme came to talk to you in the forest."

"Oh." she whispered.

"I'm sorry about that."

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice sounded confused.

I could smell her vanilla and cinnamon scent, I smiled and closet my eyes for one moment, taking a breath and trying to hold on to it. I heard the curtain ruffle when Grace pushed it aside and walked out.

"Carlisle? Are you okay?" she asked, standing right behind me, I slowly turned around to face her, looking in her eyes I thought I could see worry there, _sure_.

"I am fine," I replied and smiled at her.

"Could you zip me up please?" she asked

She turned around and made a pony tail of her blond hair which she laid over her shoulder. I took a step closer to her, reaching my hands to the zipper, I let my eyes wonder over her bare back and all I could suddenly think about was how it would feel to let my fingers wonder over it. But I restrained myself, it wasn't my place and I wondered if it would ever be. I slowly closed the zipper, her heartbeat speeding now. When I was done I took one step back and she turned around to face me. I looked her over from head to toe and back.

"You look really beautiful Grace." I said.

"You think so?" she whispered.

"Yes I truly do." I smiled at her.

"Thanks," she muttered."I still can't believe that Alice bought so much for me."

"Alice sure loves to shop."

"I'll say." she said and she laughed, relaxing a little.

It relaxed me too and without thinking I reached for the bag with her old clothes that she had in her hand, realizing too late that her face was now very close, too close, to mine, I slowly turned my head to face her and when our eyes met her breathing hitched. For a moment I froze, I wanted to pull away but something stopped me, it was like I was under some spell, a invisible 'hand' that kept me in my place. My other hand reached for her face, brushing her cheek softly. Her lips slowly parted. Suddenly I snapped out of it braking the contact between us and stepping back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't...." I began but she cut me off.

"It's okay." she said and tried to smile at me but she failed.

I confused her with my action and I felt truly sorry for that, I never should have done it, touching her like that, it was stupid and I cursed myself for it. It also realized at that moment that I couldn't really remember the last time I reacted on Esme the way I reacted to her, the way she made me feel. Suddenly I felt ashamed, I couldn't be thinking about a girl this way while I was still married to Esme, it wasn't fair to her, she didn't deserve this, so I made a promise to myself, I had to talk to Esme, I had to end our marriage, not because of what Grace did to me, I just had to be honest to Esme _and _myself.


	12. Chapter 12

_**here is chapter 11 and because I am doing this without a beta-er and English isn't my native language I am only using just a spell checker so please bear with me guys!**_

**_I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, just Grace..._**

* * *

_**CPOV**_

"Are you ready?" we heard Alice say.

Grace nodded and I automatically took a couple of bags, walking out of the store the girls followed me to my car and when the bags were all in Alice and Bella walked away but Grace hesitated.

"Are you coming?" Bella asked.

"Well, actually," she began,"and please don't take this the wrong way Alice your a very good driver, your just..."

"A little bit to fast?" Alice finished her sentence.

"Yeah, for me you are." she whispered.

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"That's okay Grace, I'm sure Carlisle can give you a ride home."

"If that's okay with you of course." Grace added.

I turned to face her, she looked at me hopeful with her big blue eyes, how was I ever going to say no to her?

"It will be my pleasure." I said and smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

_**GPOV**_

After I said goodbye to Bella and Alice and they walked away I felt Carlisle's hand on the small of my back while he guided me to his black Mercedes, he opened the car door for me and waited till I was in so he could close the door. I watched him walking around the car and was it just me or did he walk a little to fast? I shrugged it of and when Carlisle came sitting besides me. He started the car and drove away.

"Thank you for taking me home," I said." I hope Alice isn't too upset with me."

"Of course she's not, she knows she drives a little to fast for some people."

"Guess Bella is not one of them."

"Bella is used to it now." Carlisle replied.

I looked around the car; it had a wooden dashboard a lot of buttons and all the windows were tinted. I slowly turned my head to look at him, his eyes were fixed on the road and he seemed to be lost in his thoughts till suddenly he turned his head and our eyes met. Quickly I looked away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare at you, it's just that..."

"What?" he asked.

"Your face, it's so...different, pale...and your eyes, I never saw that color before with anyone. It's like you and your family are unique or something."

Carlisle smiled and looked at the road again.

"I know we look a bit different then other people Grace, I'm reminded of that at the hospital every day."

"What do you mean?"

Carlisle smiled and looked at me briefly.

"They think most of the time I don't know but I can feel they're eyes on me."

"The nurses?"

"Yes, most of them anyway."

"I can't really blame them." I blurted out and blushed.

Carlisle just smiled.

"Doesn't the fact that your off limits bother them?"

"Off limits?" he asked confused.

"Married." I clarified.

"Oh, well, when Esme and me were still happy it wasn't that bad I guess, but since we have some troubles...guess news travels fast, especially in a small town like Forks."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said.

"Me too Grace, sometimes people realize too late,"he turned his head to look at me,"that they are not mend for each other."

I could almost swear that he was looking for some reaction to the news of him and Esme and I felt those butterflies again but I tried to hide it as best I could. When he focussed on the road again I let out a deep breath and looked out the window.

"How does it make you feel, about the nurses I mean."

"Well, it made me feel very uncomfortable at first. But after some time I pretty much got used to it and it did come in handy at some points."

"Oh don't tell me you used your charms on those poor nurses." I said laughing and I shifted so I could look at him.

I laid my elbow on the head rest and rested my head in my hand, Carlisle laughed too, it was like bells ringing, so melodic, such a beautiful sound.

"Why should they have all the fun?" he replied, also laughing and dazzling me with his smile."Besides, I always made sure I never gave them the impression I was interested in them that way, I'm not like that Grace."

"I know your not," I said, "you proved that in your office when you turned away, giving me my privacy and gave me my shirt to cover myself up."

"It's how I was raised."

"Was that here?" I asked him.

"No, in Londen, actually."

"Really? Londen sounds like such a great city, The Big Ben, The Tower Bridge, the British Museum, Harrods, Hyde Park, taking a tour in the city on one of those red busses."

"You seem to know a lot about that place."

"Yes but I would love to know more." I said and was hoping he would hear the hint of enthusiasm in my voice, and he did.

"Maybe I can arrage something." he said glancing over to me.

"Really? That would be great!" I started clapping my hands witch made Carlisle laugh that beautiful laugh again.

When he came to a stop in front of the house I was almost sorry for having to say goodbye to him, I liked him, he was nice to talk to and I felt at ease around him and although I had managed to embarrass myself in front of him I didn't even felt that bad of it because he never gave me the impression I was stupid or something. He always left me in value, like a true gentlemen. I hadn't noticed that I was watching him again.

"Your staring again, Grace." he said, interrupting my thought.

"Sorry," I said and turned away,"and your not even in the hospital." I murmured.

"It also depends on who is doing the staring, Grace." he said smiling.

When I turned and reached my hand for the door handle I felt a cold hand stopping me.

"Let me." he said and he walked around the car, again a bit too fast, and opened my door for me. He smiled down on me and offered me his hand to help me out.

"Thank you very much Dr. Cullen." I said while taking his hand and after I was out of the car I bowed my head a little, I could hear him chuckle slightly.

I opened the backdoor to get some of the bags but, again, Carlisle stopped me.

"Why don't you let me do that?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, very sure, you just head inside with Alice and Bella."

I smiled and walked towards the door, halfway there I turned to look around, he was already a couple of steps behind me with the bags.

"Wow, your fast." I said baffled.

He just smiled and walked into the house after me, setting the bags on the table, then turning to Alice and Bella who were already in the living room.

"I have to go, I'm sorry, byt my shift in the hospital is about to begin in 10 min.," when he walked past me he looked at me,"I'll call you." he said and then walked out the door back to his car. I couldn't help but watch him from behind the kitchen window.

"I have to go too, Jasper is waiting." Alice suddenly said and before I knew it she was gone.

I looked at Bella surprised.

"What just happened?"

"Why don't you tell me?" she asked.

"What?" she lost me.

"I want to know what Carlisle said to you before he left."

"Oh that, well, he said he grew up in Londen and well, I told him that Londen has always fascinated me so, he sort of promised he would tell me more about that." I said, blushing, trying to get away but Bella stopped me.

"That's nice of him, when is this going to happen?"

"I don't know, he said he would call me."

"He is still married Grace."

"Bella, what do you take me for, and you know just as well as I do that I would never brake up a marriage."

"Not even a bad one?"

"How can you say that!" I was really starting to get mad now and without saying anything I ran upstairs to my room.

* * *

**_BPOV_**

I ran upstairs after her and followed her into her room.

"Grace, I'm sorry, I don't want to fight with you, your right, I should now better, sorry." I said.

"It's okay, I don't want to fight either."

She looked at me and smiled, suddenly she looked down and her face became serious.

"Bella?" she asked.

"What?"

"What was that yesterday? Back at the house, the look in Jaspers' eyes,"she looked up to look at me,"that was scary." she whispered.

"I know, he just can't stand the smell of blood sort of speak."

"Just like you?" Grace laughed then she sighed heavenly.

"Yeah, something like that," I snorted and laid a hand on her back,"was that all?" I asked.

"Well, maybe, you remember that you told me Carlisle is free?" she softly asked.

"Yes I remember, although he and Esme are still married there not together anymore, why?"

"The look on Esme's face when she walked in on us, me with my shirt open, she looked at me like I was the other woman ore something." she said, embarrassed.

"Your shirt was open?" I said, looking at her baffled.

"Well I had to take it off because he couldn't treat my arm otherwise, but he held it up for me so I could cover myself up being a real gentleman and all that." she explained waving her hand.

"Yeah that sounds like Carlisle," I replied, smiling to myself,"but you know, they have been together for a very long time, they have sort of a history."

"How long have they been together, I mean they can't be that old?"

"Uh, well, they met in their teen years." that wasn't a lie, entirely.

"Hm, I just think that Esme isn't really ready to give up yet." she continued and stood up getting her bath stuff.

Suddenly she came over and said down again next to me.

"Haven't you noticed something strange about the Cullens?" she asked.


	13. Chapter 13

_**GPOV**_

"Like what?"

"Well, for one thing they all are almost inhuman beautiful, and the cold touch?"

"I never noticed that," I said trying my best to sound convincing.

"Don't lie to me Bella."

"What?"

"I know you and I know when your lying, you mouth twitches a little."

Damned, she knew me better then I thought.

"Okay so they are a little different, but they are really nice, you should give them a change."

"Well it sure was nice of Alice to come and look for me in the forest..." I said but I wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily only I was interrupted when my phone rang. Taking it out my bag I flipped it open, I had a message and I couldn't help but smile when I saw the sender of it.

Jacob.

I opened the message,

_'I'm gonna take you out to dinner tonight and I will not take no for an answer, pick you up at 18:00, be ready, J.'_

"Who is it from?" Bella asked.

I put my phone away and bit my lip.

"No one." I said and turned away so that she couldn't see me blush.

"Now your the one that's lying cousin." she replied.

I hesitated and turned around to look at her.

"Jacob." I simply said.

"Oh, okay," she said sounding surprised,"what does he want?"

"He wants to see me."

"You already saw him yesterday," she said and I just couldn't help but smile, witch made Bella suspicious,"what exactly happened between you?"

"Nothing, he just showed me La Push and James Island." I said, starting to put my clothes away again.

"So what else is there to show you?"

"Why are you so against me spending time with him."

"I'm not."

"Doesn't sound like it, I would almost think your jealous," I said a little to harsh and I instantly felt bad,"I'm sorry Bella."

Suddenly she took my hands in hers and looked at me.

"No, It's okay, if you want to spend time with Jake, I can't stop you, he's okay."

"Thanks Bells."

She smiled at me and let go of my hands.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"After almost 5 hours of shopping with Alice? Are you kidding me?" I laughed.

"I'm gonna start lunch, I'll call you when it's ready." she said and gave me a hug before leaving.

After I was done putting all the clothes in the closet

After Bella was out I remembered that mental note I made to myself yesterday. Quietly I walked towards Bella's room and turned on her pc. It took forever for the damned thing to get up and running and I cursed it for that. When the PC was finely done I sat behind it and got to google. I decided to start with the Quilette tribe but there was nothing that Jake didn't already tell me, then it was Jake's great grand father Ephraim Black, who I looked up. Patiently I waited till the PC showed me the hits. A lot about the Quilette tribe again, and La Push of course and a little bored I scrolled down, lying my head in my hand, there were also a lot of pictures of him, also one with 2 other men;

_Ephraim Black was the father of Billy Black and grandfather of Jacob Black. He was the alpha of the Quileute tribe in his generation. _

it said underneath one of them.

An Alpha? An Alpha of what? His generation? This just brought more questions then answers...I scrolled down, letting my eyes wonder over every line, taking in everything I read. But one line made me sit up straight away;

_There were only three wolfs in his pack. Himself, Levi Uley, and Quil Ateara Sr._

Wolfs? There were wolfs? What the hell... I scrolled further down...;

_It is the birthright of every descendant of Ephraim Black to take their place, when the time is right, to step forward as an Alpha wolf of their generation._

It was true, the legend. Then I realized something with a shock, was Jake also...I let my eyes wonder over the last sentence again, every descendant, Alpha wolf...It had to be...suddenly I heard Bella's voice down the stairs witch made me jump.

"Grace lunch is ready!"

"Coming!" I yelled back and hurriedly shut down the computer.

During lunch I couldn't put aside what I had just learned about the Quilette tribe and specially about Jake's great grandfather and Jake himself of course, I had almost asked Bella about that but I stopped myself just in time. Did she know it? And if she did why didn't she tell me? Maybe she wanted to protect me or something, well, I didn't need to be protected, I was a big girl, I could look out for myself.

"Grace?"

"What?" I said confused and saw Bella was waving her hand in my face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, sorry. I was elsewhere with my thoughts."

"Jake or Carlisle?"

I laughed at that but before I could response the phone rang and Bella got up the get it, leaving me with my thoughts again. Thinking about seeing Jake tonight didn't scare me tho; I was almost sure he would never hurt me on purpose but then again, I had no idea what made Jake turn into one and if he could do it at any giving time or just like the werewolves you see in movies, they only turn when the moon is full and change back at dawn. I wondered if there were more wolfs, what were the names of the other two again? I had to think for a second but then the names popped up in my head; Levi Uley, and Quil Ateara Sr. Maybe if I saw Jake tonight, I could casually ask him about his friends.

"Grace? It's you mom." Bella said while she came back.

Hopeful to hear about how my grandma was doing I rushed to the phone.

"Mom? How's Grandma?" I asked.

Silence, witch made me very nervous, I glanced over at Bella who was looking at me curious.

"Mom? What's going on?"

Because I was so caught up at what mom said I hadn't noticed Bella looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"I want to come home," I said, almost pleading."Mom...," but she cut me off.

Then Bella nudged at my shirt, I looked at her, she was forming the word 'what?' with her mouth but I turned away from her.

"Okay, tell Grandma I think about her, bye mom." I hung up and felt Bella nudging my shirt again.

"What happened?" her voice sounded anxious.

I sighed and sat down back at the table. Bella put up a chair and sat down next to me.

"Mom had to go out to get some grocery's and had urged Grandma to stay put and wait for her to come back more then once but she didn't listen. She found Grandma on the floor when she came back. She wanted to unload the dishwasher but she lost her balance and fell backwards, breaking her hip."

"Oh no," Bella said, putting one hand before her mouth.

"She is in the hospital now and has to stay there for at least a couple of weeks. The thought of her lying in a hospital bed with so much pain makes me so sad. I told mom I wanted to come home, wanted to be with her but mom said there was nothing I could do and here I would at least have some distractions."

"What about school then? That starts again on Monday, it's now friday." Bella asked.

"I know, she is about to call Charlie to tell him what happened and ask him if it was okay if I cold stay here for a couple of weeks."

"I'm sure that isn't a problem."

"No, I guess not , she asked Charlie if he could call the school so I could take some lessons here."

"That's not such a bad idea."

"I know."

"Hey, at least you already know some who go there, and the Cullen's also go to school there."

"That's comforting." I said smiling at her.

"God, why does she has to be so stubborn, why couldn't she just stay put like mom said." I said.

"Well, clumsiness is in the family." Bella said.

I looked at her with a look of warning in my eyes.

"Sorry." she muttered.

Sitting back at the table I suddenly was exhausted, getting up way to early and then shopping 5 hours had taken their toll I guess. Bella noticed and took my plate away.

"Why don't you go and lie down for awhile, it's only 15:00, there is still time enough before your date with Jake." she said and gave me a wink.

"It's not a date Bella." I said rolling my eyes at her.

"Come on, he is taking you out to dinner, sounds like a date." she continued.

"Whatever." I said, walking up the stairs and disappearing into my bedroom.

I laid down on my bed and curled up into a ball, again I wanted to cry but again I couldn't.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CPOV**_

On my way back to the house I got a call from the hospital, there had been a big accident just outside Forks, 3 cars, 3 people just lightly hurt but one was trapped, the firemen had to cut the car open just to get him out and he lost a lot of blood because his artery was almost sliced in half. On his way to the hospital he had a heart attack but luckily they brought him back but he had to undergo surgery and because 2 doctors called in sick they wanted me to do it. When I parked the car I saw Charlie's cruiser outside and involuntarily my mind went to Grace, I could see her face in front of me, her smile, her lovely scent. While walking in I saw Charlie standing and shook my head to get Grace out of it.

"Charlie." I said to him.

"Dr. Cullen." he said when he saw me.

Before we could say anything more the nurse behind the counter handed me some papers of the man in question.

"He's already being wheeled to the OR. Dr." she informed me.

"Okay, thank you," I said, turning around I faced Charlie," what happened?" I asked referring to the accident.

He informed me during our walk, halfway the story his phone rang and he excused himself but kept on walking behind me. I concentrated on the papers again until I heard Charlie saying the name that I was trying to push away in my mind as best as I could, Grace. Suddenly I wanted to eavesdrop but that wasn't very polite so I patiently waited till the conversation was over. When he hung up he came walking beside me again and I waited until he finished the report of the accident but he didn't. I glanced his way, he looked concerned.

"Charlie? Is everything okay?"

"What?" he asked, looking confused.

"What's wrong? Is Bella okay?" I asked, not wanting him to know I heard him saying Grace's name.

"Yeah, no, that was Joyce."

"Joyce?" I said, frowning my eyebrow.

"Oh sorry, Grace's mother, she is Renee's sister, Grace is here because her grandma, Ester, was sick and Joyce moved in so she could take car of her. When Joyce was out doing some grocery's, she insisted that Ester would stay put till she got back, but she didn't, she somehow lost her balance and fell."

"Is she okay?"

"No, she broke her hip." he said and looked at me.

"I'm sorry to hear that. May I ask how old she is?" I asked and folded my arms in front of my chest.

"Uh, I don't know precisely but somewhere in her 80 I think. Can I ask you what happens with woman that old who brake a hip?"

"Well, that depends on their condition, if that is good they will probably operate on her as soon as possible."

Charlie bit his lip and looked away.

"Does Grace know?" I asked.

"Yeah, Joyce called her already."

"How is she?" I asked, trying to sounds as neutral as possible.

"She was pretty shaking up. She has always adored Ester," he said and scratched his forehead.

"I assume she will be going home?"

"Well, actually Joyce told her to stay here, she says there is nothing Grace can do and here she at least has distractions."

"That's true."

"I'm sorry Dr. Cullen I have to go home to see how Grace is doing."

"Of course, tell Grace I hope the surgery goes without trouble." I said but he was already around the corner.

I didn't like the idea of Grace being sad, it made me want to go to her and comfort her but I knew I couldn't do that. I shouldn't even be thinking about that.

"Dr Cullen?" some one asked besides me.

I turned my face and saw a nurse standing.

"They need you in surgery Dr."

"Of course." I replied and followed her to the OR.

* * *

**_BPOV_**

After Grace left I took the plates and put then in the sink. While walking to the living room I passed the stairs and I glanced up, wondering if I would go to Grace, if she needed me but I decided to let her be. When she wanted she would come to me. I felt sorry for her, I didn't know her Grandma that good, but the few times I did meet her she came across as a very nice woman and I knew Grace loved her. I just hoped she wouldn't be in to much pain. I had no idea if a broken hip could be put back together, most of the time the doctors just placed a new one. I sat myself down on the couch and flickered on the TV, switching between channels, watching series, movies, documentaries past me by but I didn't really pay attention so when Charlie opened the door I almost jumped.

"Hey Bells." he said, loosening his holster.

"Hey dad, your early." I said getting up from the couch.

"I decided to stop by to see how Grace is doing."

"She's okay, just a bit sad."

"Were is she?"

"Upstairs in her room." I said gesturing there.

He walked towards the stairs and stopped next to me, glancing upstairs just like I had earlier ago.

"Maybe I should go talk to her." he said, trying to do the right thing, talking to his cousin and comforting her but we both knew he wasn't the type to do that.

"No, just let her be, when she's ready she'll come." I said, seeing him relax in an instant which made me smile.

"You want me to make you something?"

"No, I'm fine," he walked towards the tv that was still on but stopped in his track and looked at me,"were was she last night?"

"She was with Jake." I said, walking into the kitchen and starting to clean the plates.

"The whole evening?"

"Yes dad, he showed her La Push and James Island, it sounded like they had fun. You want me to make you something?"

"Yeah sure, thanks. So, she spend the whole evening with Jake?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, why so surprised?" I asked and took a towel to dry my hands.

"I don't know,"he said and shrugged,"I just thought that..." he didn't finish his sentence and I looked at him.

"You thought what?" I asked and turned to look at him.

"Well, he always seemed to be very interested in you and I know you're with Edward but I thought that he wouldn't move on so fast." he shrugged.

"Well, maybe he finally excepted the fact that I am with Edward."

"So now he is going after Grace."

"Going after Grace? Come on dad, they're just friends."

"If you say so."

"Grace also says so, he is taking her to dinner tonight and when I called that a date she denied it flat," I said, putting his plate on the table and sat down next to him,"besides, Grace isn't interested in him that way."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked and looked at me.

"Of course, I would know."

"I guess." he said turning his attention back on the TV again.

* * *

_**CPOV**_

When I turned into the driveway I was thinking about what I was going to say to Esme, how I would tell her that our marriage was over. Thinking back, how she talked to me so seductively in my office I knew she wasn't going to be easy about that. I just had to make her understand that it was for the best for both of us. The love I felt for her 80 years ago when we married was, well not gone, but it was a different kind of love. Since when? She would want to know that. But I had now idea. It just sort of faded, with time. When I cut the engine of the car I opened the door and walked inside just to find only Alice and Jasper there, Alice was sitting on the couch with Jasper kneeld in front of her, he held one hand of his wife in his and stroked her cheek. I could tell there was something wrong. In an instant I was beside him.

"What happened?" I asked looking between them but the kept on looking at each other.

"It's my fault." Alice suddenly whispered and if it wasn't for my vampire hearing I wouldn't have heard.

"No it's not, stop saying that." Jasper said and I could feel he sended a wave of calm her way.

"I should have gone away, hunting or something, I shouldn't have let her find out."

"Can some one please tell me what is going on?" I asked almost pleading now.

Both of them looked at me like they had just figured out I was there.

"I had a vision," Alice began,"about you and Esme."

"What did you see?" I careful asked.

"You were giving her some papers, she was here when I had it. She was...almost mad at me, saying that I was wrong, she didn't believe me. She doesn't want to believe it, she still loves you so much Carlisle," Alice looked up and met my eyes," She left..."

Those words cut me like a knife.

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know if she will be back." she looked down again, meeting Jasper's eyes."I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let her find out."

"Alice look at me," I said and slowly turned her face towards me, looking into her eyes,"It's ashame that she had to find out this way but Jasper is right, this isn't your fault okay?" I said reassuring, giving her a warm smile. She nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

**here is chapter 14 and because I am doing this without a beta-er and English isn't my native language I am only using just a spell checker so please bear with me till I find some one guys!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, just Grace...**

_**

* * *

**__**GPOV**_

I woke up when the phone rang, I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock, it showed that it was six o'clock. I slowly sat up and sat on the edge of my bed. I had an hour before my dinner with Jake. After I put something on I went downstairs and saw Charlie behind the TV, he stood up when he saw me coming.

"Hey Grace, how did you sleep?"

"Good thanks," and walked into the kitchen where Bella was filling the dishwasher, "Who was that on the phone?" I asked.

"That was Edward, he wants to go to carnival with me tonight in Port Angeles."

"Looks like you ladies both have a date." said Charlie who leaned on the door-frame.

"Jake and I are not having a date, we are just friends" I countered, somewhat harsher than I wanted.

Charlie raised his hands up in the air for defense.

"Okay, sorry, I just think that the two of you would make a nice couple."

"Jake is very kind and sweet to me and I like him a lot but not like that, and besides, I ..." the quickly swallowed the rest of my words but I had already said too much.

"You what?" asked Charlie and he came closer.

"I'm not interested in a relationship." I tried.

"With Jake...?" Charlie fished.

"With no one," I replied and I was hoping it sounded convincing enough, "I'm going to take a shower." I murmured and I quickly walked upstairs.

I grabbed my shower stuff and turned around to face with Bella to stand.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

"What was that all about?" Charlie asked and looked at me.

"No idea." I replied

"It seems she wanted to say she has a crush on someone else but who then?"

"I don't know, Dad. I'll go and see if she is okay". I said and I quickly ran upstairs. Once in her room she turned around and just looked at me.

"What?" she inquired.

"Your falling for Carlisle." I blurted out.

"Yes, I think I am." she answered softly, and she fumbled with her bath-things.

"Oh, Grace." I sighed.

"I know Bella, it's stupid and I never should have let it happen." she said as she let herself drop onto the bed.

I sat down beside her, and put an arm around her.

"Grace, you don't choose who you fall in love with, it just happens, you have no control over it, sweetie."

"I know, but why the hell someone who is married?"

"Not happily married." I pointed out.

"That's not the point Bella, he's still married." she replied.

I looked at her, I saw that the fact that she had fallen for a married man was hard for her.

"You have to tell him." I said.

"No I don't." Grace answered stubborn.

"Grace..." I sighed.

"No Bella, I can't. At least not while he is still married."

"He has a right to know how you feel."

"Yeah right so he can laugh at me in my face? No thanks."

"He would never do something like that."

"If you say so." she said dryly.

"Hey, look at me," I said and turned her face towards me,"do you remember what happened back at their place? When you opened your stitches?"

"Of course I do."

"He gave you your shirt to cover yourself up, that's Carlisle, and that he helped you out the car after shopping and carried the bags?"

"Always the gentleman right?" she asked.

"Yes, he would never laugh at you."

"I guess your right." she said.

"Why don't you and Jake come with Edward and me to Port Angeles?" I asked.

"That's very sweet of you Bella, but I don't want to impose."

"You're not, I'm asking you."

"I know, but how can I face Edward now?" she asked suddenly, and she looked at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, surprised.

"Bella focus, I'm falling in love with his _dad_! I can't emagine what he must think of me."

She had a point, Edward could probably see or read in her mind, that she had feelings for Carlisle.

"And what will Charlie think of me."

"Come on Grace, don't get ahead of things, Charlie respects Carlisle and vice versa as well."

My eye fell on the clock and it was already 6:30 now.

"You have to hurry if you don't want to keep Jake waiting." I said.

Suddenly there was a smile on her face and she looked at me.

"Hey, is that a laugh?" I asked, "I am glad you're spending the evening with Jake, he can surely brighten you're mood."

"Yeah, he won't have to do much for that." she answered.

"Go take you're shower Grace."

Grace stood up and walked to the door but turned back to look at me.

"Bella, not a word to Edward about this, or his family."

"Grace, I don't know..." I began but she cut me off.

"I don't want them to know Bella, please. At least till I know what to do with this." she whispered, afraid that Charlie would hear.

"I won't say anything." I said.

"Promiss me."

"Okay I promiss."

While Grace was in the shower, I cleaned the kitchen, I know I promised Grace to keep her secret about her feelings for Carlisle but I had the feeling that it was better that he would hear it from me than to see it in her mind and be surprised.

* * *

**_CPOV _**

After I had reassured Alice that what had happened was not her fault I walked into my office and put down my medicine bag on my desk. It was a hot day and I threw the balcony doors open and stepped outside. Although it was not necessary, I took a deep breath. After all my time among the humans I was so accustomed to breathing it had become a sort of second nature for me. I turned around and walked back to my desk, opened my medicine bag and pulled out the papers that Alice had seen in her vision.

"It is true." I suddenly heard Jasper say.

I turned to face him.

"Jasper." he was standing in my doorway looking at the papers in my hand.

"You want to divorce Esme." he said and his eyes looked up to meet mine.

"Yes, I've thought about it for a long time." I said.

"Yes I know."

"What do you mean?" I asked and looked at him in astonishment while I put the papers on my desk.

"Alice was going crazy of your indecision, and I also." he said.

"I'm sorry for that," I said and motioned to him that he could come in, "Where is Alice?"

"Hunting, I sent her outside for the distraction."

"I hope I was able to convince her that what happened is not her fault."

"She knows." said Jasper.

"I knew she would see what I had decided, I had just hoped that it would take a little longer for her to see it so I had time to talk with Esme, try to explain the situation to her, but given her reaction I do not think that would have helped." I said with a sigh.

"It's that girl, Grace, isn't it?" Said Jasper, and he gave me a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?" I asked and took a step towards him.

"I feel what others feel Carlisle, you also belong to them, no matter how hard you try to keep me outside your head and heart to."

"It's not only Grace," I said and walked to the balcony to look outside, I didn't have to turn around to know that Jasper was standing behind me."but I guess she is one of the reasons my eyes have opened to the reality. "

"Which is?"

"It's just not working out," I replied and looked at him, "the love I was feeling for Esme, 80 years ago, it's like it just changed over time." I said and I shrugged my shoulders,"when I met her I had been alone with Edward for a very long time, maybe we just confused deep feelings for love."

"Did you tell her that?" Jasper asked.

"I tried but you see how she responded to the vision of Alice." I said and raised my hands.

"What are you gonna do with Grace?" Jasper asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked surprised.

"Well I think you're pretty impressed by her, which doesn't happen quite often."

"Grace is indeed a special one, funny and somewhat clumsy," I smiled, "which makes her endearing."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"She's still very young, Jasper," I said and looked at him, "barely an adult."


	16. Chapter 16

**here is chapter 15 and because I am doing this without a beta-er and English isn't my native language I am only using just a spell checker so please bear with me till I find some one guys! Lots of thanks to every one who reviewed, made this a favorite and who alerted!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, just Grace...**

**

* * *

****GPOV**

After Jake had picked up later that night we headed for the reservation. I was still a little amazed by the fact that he only wore shorts . Suddenly I remembered what I had found on the internet. Jake's father was a wolf and some of his friends were too. What were their names? I bit my lip and tried to remember, oh yeah, Levi Uley, and Quilen Ateara Sr. I decided to remember that names, mabey I would meet some of Jake's friends. I was certain that there would be some family of them here.

"Grace?" I suddenly heard Jake say.

"What? Oh sorry, I was somewhere else with my mind." I said blushing.

"Yes, apparently very far away. We are here." he said he parked the car at his house.

I had just opened the door when Jake was already beside me and held out his hand, I smiled and took it.

"I thought we were going out for dinner?" I asked.

"We are, but first I have to put on a shirt, I can't walk into a restaurant with only jeans on." he said.

With my hand still in his, we walked inside the house. There was a man in a wheelchair watching tv, Jake introduced him as his father, Billy. He also had two sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, who studied outdoors. As we walked to his room he told me his mother was deceased when he was still very young. This suddenly made me think of my grandmother and before I knew it I started to cry. Jake stopped abruptly and looked at me shocked.

"Grace, what is it?" he asked.

I just shook my head back and forth, unable to say anything. He pulled me into his bedroom and closed the door. I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands while I was still crying. I felt the bed move when Jake sat down beside me and he put his arm around me.

"If it is something I did then I'm sorry." he said.

I looked at him and smiled.

"No, you've done nothing, it's my grandma." I said.

I told him the story about what had happened, all the time, he listened and everytime I sobbed he squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. After I finished I looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I hope you gets better soon."

"Yes, me too." I said.

He put his hand against my cheek and I put mine over it, instinctively I leaned against his hand, with his thumb he wiped my tears away. I thought unconsciously back to the moment we shared on James Island and before I knew what was happening he leaned toward me and kissed me. At first I was surprised, but then I kissed him back, his hand slid up and went through my hair. I put my hand on his chest and felt his warmth. The kiss was intense, passionate but empty, there was nothing, no spark, no goose bumps, nothing. Jake pulled back and looked at me.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"No it's okay."

"I can't blame a guy for trying right." he said and shrugged.

I laughed and looked at him.

"We let ourselves get carried away in the moment." I said and he nodded.

"Let me just pull a shirt on and then we can go."

"To which restaurant?" I asked.

"An Indian restaurant on the edge of the reservation." he answerd.

"I've never eaten Indian." I said in despair.

Jake came towards me as he pulled on a shirt. He looked at me quizzically.

"I'm just not too fond of eating what I do not know." I said blushing.

Jake laughed and pulled me up by my hand.

"You know what? You can order whatever you want and what you do not like you can give to me."

"Can I get that in writing?" I asked and we walked away laughing.

* * *

**BPOV**

By the time Edward came for me, Grace was already gone and seeing the fact that the two men don't get allong very well together I was glad for that. The ride to Port Angeles was short wich was something that didn't surprised me. Edward was the same behind the wheel as his sister, Alice, very very fast. After we first walked around, we had some ice and then we took the ferris wheel.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked me as he looks at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask and look over the city of Port Angeles.

"I don't mind that I can't read you're thoughts, but you are clearly thinking about something and it isn't me." he said.

I fidget with my hands but then Edward takes my head in his hands and turns it towards him so I have to look at him.

"Bella, talk to me, what are you thinking."

I hesitate...

"It's...Grace." I said.

"Grace?"

"Yes, her grandmother that was sick?"

"Wich is why she is here."

"Yes. She fell earlier this week and now she has broken her hip."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's really hard for her, she's always been very close with her."

"She must be worried about her."

"Yeah she is, and so am I. I never really knew her but because Grace has been close with her I feel sorry for her."

"And now the truth." Edward said and he looked at me intently.

"That is the truth." I said.

"I do believe that you are worried about her, but that's not the thing you just thought about." he said.

I sighed and looked over the city. I bit my lip and looked at him.

"She's ... kind of crazy about some one."

"Could ,by any change that some one be Carlisle?" he asked suddenly.

"What? How did you ..?" suddenly I had a thought, "Have you looked in her head?" I asked incredulously.

"No Bella, I looked at Carlisle's head."

"You mean ..."

"Sir, ma'am." I heard, I looked up and saw that a worker of the Ferris wheel was waiting until we got out.

"Oh sorry." I said, I got out and pulled Edward with me to a quiet spot.

"What did you see? I asked.

"That he thinks about her a lot."

Edward began to walk and pulled me close.

"Recently we were out hunting and we were barely done when he suddenly sad he had to go," he said quietly, "before I could ask what was going on he was gone. He ran towards your house." he said.

"To Grace. But why?" I asked.

"No idea. I only know that these last couple of days she has been on Carlisle's mind a lot."

"What about Esme?" I suddenly remembered.

"That's over." he said resolutely.

"He wants a divorce?"

"Ultimately, yes. Although I doubt Esme will let that happen without a fight."

"She still loves him."

"A lot." he agreed.

"Do you think Grace is the reason?" I asked.

"No, but she is one of the reasons."

Suddenly I stopped and looked to Edward.

"Do you think Grace is in danger?" I asked.

"I don't think so but we'd better be careful. As long as Grace is not alone she won't hurt her."

"We must do something." I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Edward and he looked at me quizzically.

"Those two are crazy about each other but Grace will never admit it to Carlisle because he is married and she is also worried about Charlie's reaction and yours and the rest."

"And Carlisle will never admit it to Grace because he probably thinks she is too young for him and that she deserves some one who can give her a normal life, and then there's the fact that we are vampires of course."

"Does he look at it like you did with me in the beginning?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"That you don't want to change me because you don't want me to lose my soul."

Edward looked at me and smiled, he leaned forward and gave me a kiss.

"I think it's still a little early to think of that things Bella, but I have no idea how he looks at it. But why is she afraid of my reaction?"

"Well, he is your father."

"On paper yes, but in reality he is more of a 'mentor'."

"But Grace does not know that."

"You think we should tell her?" he said while he looked at me.


	17. Chapter 17

**here is chapter 17 and because I am doing this without a beta-er and English isn't my native language I am only using just a spell checker so please bear with me till I find some one guys! **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, just Grace...**

* * *

_**GPOV**_

"Good evening," said the waitress who came to us when we entered the restaurant, "do you have reservations?"

"Black." Jake replied.

"Follow me." she said with a friendly voice.

While we followed the waiter to our table, I felt that Jake put his hand on my lower back. It felt nice and I leaned a little against it. When we arrived at the table, he pulled the chair back and waited for me to sit down before he went to sit across from me. While the waitress gave us the menu's she asked us if we wanted something to drink. We both ordered a soda and when I looked at the menu what I wanted, I was surprised to see that most things were familiar to me.

"Maybe it isn't too bad, most things I do know." I said to Jake.

"Good but I am always still here, just in case." he said.

The waitress came back and gave us our drinks and asked if we knew what we wanted. I decided to take rice with pork pangang, Jake decided Curried Chick Peas with rice. After we had passed the order I looked at him.

"Curried Chick Peas?" I asked.

"It's a very recipe from North India, usually eaten with fried bread like bhatura or puri. It is served with rice for a very filling meal. You can also try it as a quick snack over toasted bread."

"You seem to know a lot about it."

"I eat it very often, Emily always makes it for me." he clarified.

"Emily?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, she lives on the reservation with Sam Uley." he explained.

Uley? That was one of the names I a came across, his father was one of the werewolfs.

"Grace? You okay?" asked Jake.

"Yes, fine." I said quickly and took a sip from my drink.

"Do you know him?"

"Sam? Yes that's one of my best friends, I see him almost every day." he said.

* * *

_**CPOV**_

After my conversation with Jasper I couldn't stop thinking about Grace, he was right when he said that they evoked something in me. She made me feel something, something I had not felt in a very long time. I let the moments we had together pass before me, the first time in the hospital, when I pulled out the syringe and she looked startled at me, whether it was really necessary, she asked. I grabbed her hand and stroked it gently, and the way she had looked at me when I said I would be gently; hopeful, grateful.

In my office at my home, just after she had pulled her stitches, how her heart was pounding after I told her she had to take off her shirt. The way she fumbled with the buttons, the blush on her cheeks. That I had to do my best not to look when she took it off and how insecure she made me. Something that really happened.

And of course the shop where she was wearing a new dress and asked me to close the zipper, her cream-colored skin, her smell, her blond hair long. The moment I took over her bag from her and she was so close to me, the moment that I realized that my marriage with Esme was over.

I sighed and looked out over the garden. I put my hand against the glass and I slid my other hand in my pocket. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Something which was not neccesery for me but I was living among humans so long now that it had become like a second nature to me and it helped calm myself down. I turned around and grabbed my bag, walked to my car and got in. I put the bag on the passenger seat and thought back to the time that Grace had been sitting there. How she had looked at me. Just like the nurses in the hospital would watch me but with Grace it was different. She did not look at me like she wanted to jump me, she looked at me like she wanted to know me, like she wanted to what went on inside me.

Later, when I was getting ready for my evening shift at the hospital, I noticed the newspaper and the word London. I picked it up and read the piece. There was an exhibition of the city the coming week and weekend , from the year 1800 till now. I remembered that I had promised Grace to tel her about the city, this was my chance. I smiled at the sight ahead of spending time with her. I was disturbed by a nurse who said that Edward was here with Bella. I knew they were going to Port Angeles tonight and it didn't surprised me to hear that Bella had injured herself, being the clumsy girl she is. I went to the emergency room and quickly saw them. I smiled and walked towards them.

"Bella, what happened?" I asked.

"Well, actually nothing." she said doubtfully.

I frowned my eyebrows and looked at her.

"Then why are you here?" I asked, confused now.

"We need to talk," Edward said, "but not here."

I nodded at him and we went to my office. Once we were inside sitting at my desk I looked at them. Bella seemed nervous and I looked at my son.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Grace." he said simply.

"What happened to Grace," I asked, while I did my best to keep my voice as neutral possible, "is she all right?"

"Yes, she's fine, she is having dinner with Jake." Bella said, I looked at her and felt a stab of...jealousy...?

"You have to tell her what you feel for her, Carlisle." Edward said.

"What I feel for her?"

"Don't deny it. When Bella said that she was with Jake I felt your jealousy."

I shifted uneasily in my seat.

"It's mutual." Bella said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" I asked surprised.

Bella nodded, "She told me."

"There is an exhibition next week in Port Angeles of London, from the year 1800 until now." I suddenly heard myself say.

"Oh, she will love it, you have to take her!" Bella said enthusiastically, and her face lit up.

Both Edward and me laughed at her enthusiasm and looked at her, I leaned in slightly towards her.

"Did she really tell you that she..."

"She's crazy about you, Carlisle, believe me." she said interupting me and I saw in her eyes she was telling the truth,"You have to tell her."

I leaned back in my chair, thinking.

"What?" Bella asked.

"He has second thoughts." Edward said, read my thoughts.

"What? Why?"

"Bella, she's so young."

"What difference does that make, the point is that you two like each other, that's all that matters."

"We're vampires." I said as I leaned back on my desk.

"Yeah okay, that may be a problem but I can help her with that."

I crossed my arms and looked at her. She was very sure of herself. Now I had decided to divorse Esme and I knew Grace was falling for me, I had nothing to lose. Bella would indeed help her to understand about us being vampires and the rest of the family would also do everything to help her. There is only one hurdle.

"Charlie." Edward said, reading my thoughts again.

I sighed and rubbed my fingers against my temple.

"He will not be happy with this." I said thoughtfully.

"At first no but eventually he wants Grace to be happy and you can make her happy. I can talk to him." she offered.

"That's very sweet of you but I think I have to do that." I replied.

I got up and walked to the door.

"Thank you for coming and for telling me this." I said.

Bella and Edward stood up and walked towards me.

"What you gonna do?" Bella asked.

"Come to our house tomorrow and take Grace with you, it gives me the opportunity to talk to Charlie."

"You think it's wise to do that alone?" Bella asked worried.

"Don't worry, Charlie and I respect each other and I will make sure that he knows that my intentions with Grace are nothing but good." I assured her.

Bella nodded and she walked away with Edward, I closed the door and leaned against it. Grace was falling for me, I thought and I could not suppress a smile. If I would have had a heart would be jumping for joy now.


	18. Chapter 18

**here is chapter 18 and because I am doing this without a beta-er and English isn't my native language I am only using just a spell checker so please bear with me till I find some one guys! **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, just Grace...**

* * *

**GPOV**

After dinner Jake and I walked back to the car. My mind went back to the moment that Jake mentioned Sam. I was so deep in thought that I had not noticed that Jake had stopped so I bumped into him. God he was rock hard!

"Oh sorry." I said, apologizing and I felt myself blush.

"That's okay." Jake replied.

I felt a sudden gust of wind pulling at my shirt and I pulled it tighter around my shivering frame, looking around I saw that we were on the beach. The waves were wild and pounded against the rocks. I almost jumped when I suddenly felt something around my shoulders.

"Calm down, I saw you were cold and I wanted to warm you up." he said.

I noticed right away that he was very hot and instinctively I cuddled up a little to him. Jake put his arm around me and pulled me a little closer against him.

"How is it that you're always so hot?" I asked.

"I'm just warm-blooded." he said while he shrugged his shoulders.

I had never been very attentive at my classes in school but I was suddenly reminded of the fact that wolves also had always been warm-blooded creatures with their thick fur. Wolves. Suddenly I stopped walking and looked at him, I had to know. Jake also stopped and looked at me quizzically.

"I have to ask you something." I started cautiously.

Jake came to me and looked at me.

"You can ask me anything." he said.

"Promise me that you will be honest with me."

"I promise." he said doubtfully.

"I mean it Jake." I warned him.

"Okay, I promise to be honest with you." he said while raising his hands.

"It's really beautiful out here, Jake," I began and I looked at him, "I therefore decided after our last trip to get some more information about Quilette and La Push. At first I only came across things that you already told me. I finally decided to seek out your grand father, to get further back in time and I ended up at the Quilette past. Again a lot about the tribe and La Push of course. So I scrolled down slightly bored, and between the many pictures of your grandfather I came across a picture of him with two other men." I paused and looked at him.

"Levi Uley and Quil Ateara." Jake sighed.

"Jake I ..." I began but he interrupted me.

"I'm sorry, Grace, I really wanted to tell you but I have an oath to keep." he said.

"What oath?" I asked.

He didn't say anything but looked out over the water, it was clear that there was a big secret between us and now that I knew that the legend was true I just had to know more. I decided to leave it up to him.

"I would like to hear." I said carefully.

Jake smiled and looked at me.

"It's a long story." he said.

"I have the time." I replied.

"Okay," said Jake, and he dropped down in the sand, I sat down beside him, "The men on the picture with my grand father were Levi Uluy, Sam's grandfather, Quil Ateara, the grandfather of Quil and Ephraim Black who was, as you know, my grandfather. They were the first shape shifters, they could turn into spirit wolves, which are similar to werewolves. Ephraim was the Alpha of the Quileute tribe in his generation. "

While Jake told me the story I listened closely, although I knew he was a wolf I was not scared at all, I knew he would never intentionally do anything to hurt me.

"Sam was the first to phase. His father Joshua left his mother when he was still very young so he was suddenly the man in the house. When he phased for the first time he was very confused. He did not understand what happened to him seeing that there was no one left of the old pack who would understand and help him."

"When did it happen for you?" I asked.

"Last year." he answered.

"When you took you distant from Bella."

I remembered her telling me in her letters.

"Grace, you must understand that people should not know what we are. They'll hunt us down, lock us up in cages."

"Okay I can understand. Bella knows doesn't she?"

"Yes."

"So, if you don't hurt the people, why can you shape shift?"

"To protect the humans." Jake replied.

"Against what?" I asked.

"Against the Cold ones."

"The what?"

"Vampires." Jake replied.

"What!" I cried and I jumped immediately.

"Grace calml down, you don't have to fear them." Jake said and he grabbed my hand.

"You said yourself that you are protecting the people against them so why shouldn't I be afraid?"

"They do not live on human blood. They live on animals." he explained.

"Animals?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, if you would please sit down again I will explain everything."

I hesitated and looked around me, I didn't trusted it and suddenly saw movement everywhere in the forest.

"Grace, please."

"Fine."

Together we sat down and I looked at him.

"This family of Cold Ones moved to Hoquiam, Washington Where the Quileute tribe also was at the time. The offered them a treaty: the Quileutes would leave them alone if the family never attacked any humans or tress passed on Quileute land. They agreed and we lived in relative peace until they had to move on. "

"But they came back." I said.

"Yes and that was also the reason that Sam phased."

"Who are they?" I asked.

"I can not say." Jake said and looked away.

"Why not?" I asked.

"All I can say is, next time you're at the Cullens, remember this."

I looked at him confused and had no idea what he meant, did the Cullens have something to do with it?

"I want to show you something." Jake said.

Before I knew it, he disappeared into the woods.

"Jake?" I cried.

I took a step towards the forest and narrowed my eyes to try and to see something. Suddenly something huge came out. I could clearly see a wolf, he was twice as big as normal with a sort of brownish red fur.

"Jake?" I said softly.

The wolf howled softly and sat down in front of me on his knees. He pressed his nose against my arm, but soft enough to ensure that I was not going to fall. I sat down beside him and he immediately put his head in my lap. I ran my fingers over his head, trough his thick fur and rubbed him behind his ears. He was clearly enjoying that because he began to purr softly. I chuckled and rubbed him a bit harder.

"I do not know what to say." I said softly.

Jake shifted his head so he could look at me, he carefully nudged my cheek and stood up again, disappeared into the forest and almost immediately came back out as Jake with only a cut-off jeans.

"You're beautiful as a wolf." I said suddenly.

Jake laughed and came towards me.

"Thanks."


	19. Chapter 19

**here is chapter 19 and because I am doing this without a beta-er and English isn't my native language I am only using just a spell checker so please bear with me till I find some one guys! **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, just Grace...**

* * *

I sat down on the beach and Jake sat down beside me.

"Are Levi and Quil also ... just like you" I asked.

"Yes, together with 5 others of us." he answered.

"There are seven of you?" I said incredulously.

"Yes, Sam is the leader." he said.

"Sam? But I thought you ..."

"That I would be?" Jake made my sentence.

"Yes, your grandfather was, what was it now, the Alpha male, I read that it is the birthright of the descendant of him to also be that." I said.

"You have done your homework. But that is true, I just didn't want to be the leader. Not yet, anyway."

"Okay." I said.

I decided to leave it with that I had no idea how much more information I could handle. After Jake and I said goodbye and I walked into the house. I saw that Bella was sleeping on the couch. I tip towed on my toes and grabbed a blanket, just when I wanted to put it over her, she woke up.

"Sorry, I did not mean to wake you." I said.

"No that's okay," said Bella, and she stood up, "what time is it?"

"Too late to sleep on the couch, come, I'll bring you up." I said.

Bella suddenly grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"How was your date?" she asked.

I laughed and sat beside her on the couch.

"At first it was not a date, and secondly, different." I said.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

I wondered if I had to tell Bella about the fact that I knew Jake is a wolf. She knew, of course, and maybe she also knew who the cold ones are.

* * *

**BPOV**

"I know about Jake." Grace said suddenly.

I sat up and looked at her.

"What do you know?" I asked.

"What Jake is. He showed it to me." she said.

I knew exactly what she meant I just could not believe that Jake told her. He had broken his oath by telling me and that was just because I insisted.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, it was quite a shock but after he had showed La Push to me and told me about the Quilette I wanted to know more so I started searching the Internet."

"You a lot like me." I said laughing.

Grace had to laugh too.

"He is beautifull as a wolf." she said.

"Yes I know," I said and I got up a little more, "what did he tell you exactly?" I asked.

"How it ever started and a story about the cold ones and that he and the other wolves protect us against them."

"Has he told who the cold ones are?" I asked and I almost held my breath.

"No he just said I should think of what he said when I am with the Cullens," she said and I was relieved, for just a little while, "the Cullens are the cold ones aren't they?"

I glanced towards the stairs and then back at Grace.

"Charlie can never know about this." I told her.

"Bella, what are the cold ones? Is that also some kind of a wolf?" she asked.

"No, I'm sorry Grace, I can not say."

"Why can't you say it?" she asked.

"That's not up to me and I also not answer all the questions you must have."

I got up off the couch and grabbed my car keys.

"Where you going?" asked Grace.

"To those who are able to answer your questions and you're comin with me." I said.

Grace looked surprised at me and walked up slowly.

"What are they?" she asked again.

"Grace ..."

"I want to know what they are or I am not going Bella!"

"Grace please lower you're voice, think of Charlie," I warned her, "come on." I said as compelling as possible.

"Okay." she sighed.

* * *

**CPOV**

For the first time since Esme had left it was relatively quiet in the house. Alice was back from her hunt and after I had assured her again that it was not her fault she believed me. She sat on the couch looking in a fashion magazine. Edward Jasper and Emmett were playing a video game and Rosalie was busy with one of the cars. I sat in my study when suddenly I heard a slight panic downstairs. I closed my file that I was working on and went downstairs. Halfway down the stairs, I had an overview of the room and I immediately noticed that Alice had a vision, Edward Jasper and Emmett sat around her and Rosalie, who had also heard something, just came in through the front door.

"What's going on?" I asked as I walked into the room.

"She knows." Alice replied.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Grace knows." said Alice, and she looked at me.

I walked around the guys and sat beside her on the couch.

"What exactly does Grace know?" I asked her.

"That Jake is a wolf, he has showed her."

"Did he tell her about us?" Emmet asked.

"No, she just knows that we are different," she said as she kept looking at me, "she is on his way here with Bella, she's full of questions."

"I can imagine and we will try to answer as best as possible." I said.

"No, you should talk to her." she said.

"Alone?" I asked.

"She trusts you."

"This is about all of us Alice."

"But she will be so confused Carlisle, she will only listen to you."


	20. Chapter 20

**here is chapter 20 and because I am doing this without a beta-er and English isn't my native language I am only using just a spell checker so please bear with me till I find some one guys! **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, just Grace...**

**

* * *

**

**GPOV**

On the way to the house of the Cullens, I looked outside teh car window and thought about what lay ahead of me. What were the Cullens? Jake was talking about vampires but didn't they had red eyes? Why were they outside during daytime ? Vampires lived at night. I didn't even realize we were there when suddenly my door opened.

"Are you coming?" Bella asked.

I looked at her and then to the house, all I suddenly wanted to do was shut the door and go away. Bella saw it in my eyes and grabbed my hand. I let myself slowly be pulled out off the truck and she kept holding my hand as we walked to the house. We were barely by the door when I realized it was already open.

"Hi Grace, Bella. We were expecting you, come inside." Alice greeted me.

"How did you know?" I asked surprised.

"That will come later." Bella came between us.

She was still holding my hand and together we walked into the room. Jasper stood beside the couch where Emmett and Rosalie sat on, Carlisle stood next to the stairs. My eyes lingered at him. He looked, as always, calm and quiet. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward coming towards us and instinctively I took a step back.

"Grace, you have nothing to be afraid of," I heard Bella say, "I will stay with you."

"No." I said.

"What?"

"I want to talk to Carlisle." I said, my eyes went back to him.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Because I trust him, I know he will be honest with me."

"They will all be honest with you."

"Just like the past couple of weeks?" I asked and I looked at Bella.

I knew that Carlisle hadn't been honest with me but I felt comfortable around him and I just couldn't handle six vampires around me right now.

She looked at me and didn't say anything.

"Grace .." I heard Carlisle say.

I looked at him and saw him stretching out his hand to me. He took a few steps in my direction was and autimatically I walked towards him and took his hand. Although we haven't had much time together, it felt familiar and I let myself be guided to the kitchen by him. He pulled a chair back for me and after I sat down, he sat opposite of me and looked at me.

"What are you?" I asked.

**CPOV**

"Vampires." I replied hesitation.

Grace looked at me and I saw a kind of emptiness in her eyes, disappointment. She put her hands on the table and leaned back.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"You're sorry?" she answered and she sounded surprised.

"That we haven't been honest with you," I explained, "but I promise you that you can ask me anything and I will answer all your questions."

"I have so many questions I didn't even know where to start." she said she looked at her hands.

Without even thinking I reached across the table and took her hands in mine. To my surprise, she didn't pull them back.

"Shall I begin then?" I asked.

"Okay."

"If you have any questions during my story please feel free to interrupt me." I said.

Grace nodded and I leaned back again. I didn't tell her everything, only how I was bitten and because I knew that the society would never accept me and my father would probably kill me, I decided not to go back home. That I hid myself under a pile of rotting potatoes for three days and underwent the painful transformation into a vampire all alone. Then I told her how my family was formed, how I changed Edward then Esme, how I found Rosalie, who brought Emmet to us and how Alice and Jasper found us. During my story, her facial expression changed from disbelief to surprise to fascinated.

After I finished I was prepared for questions, but there was nothing, she just pulled back her hands and laid her head in them, that was when I started to get worried.

"Grace?" I asked.

She looked at me, but still said nothing.

"I know it's an amazing story and you need a lot to process ..."

"It's an incredible story." she interrupted me.

"Yes I know." I replied.

"Are there more of you?" she asked.

"Yes, but not here, as far as we know we are the only ones."

"How can you be sure?" she asked.

"We can feel it."

"You can feel it?" she asked, puzzled.

"Grace, vampires all have a gift. Something they take with them from their human life. Alice for example, get visions of the near future, so she knew that you and Bella were on your way over, however her ability is limited; she is only able to see the outcome of a decision once it is made. Jasper has the ability to sense and manipulate the emotions of those around him. Emmet is extremely muscular, Rosalie heeft haar exceptionally beauty. Edward has the special ability to read minds except Bella's, why we don't know."

"What's your gift?" she asked and she looked at me with interest.

"Compassion, to feel the emotional capacities of empathy and sympathy for the suffering of others."

"Is that why you became a doctor? To help people?" she asked.

"Yes." I answered

"Thanks." she said suddenly.

She reached across the table and took my hands in hers, she squeezed them to let me know that all was well.

"You have a right to know, I'm sorry we had to do it this way." I said.

"I know now." she said.

"This should be kept secret if people know what we are ..."

"I will not say anything."

Together we stood up and we walked into the room where the rest was waiting, when we entered they looked relieved, I knew it was because the rest of us had heard Grace abd ne talking, Grace walked into the room and looked around before going to the door. Bella was with Edward and she came to her.

**BPOV**

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I just want to be alone." Grace replied.

She looked at Carlisle and then at me again and smiled before she walked outside.


	21. Chapter 21

**here is chapter 21 and because I am doing this without a beta-er and English isn't my native language I am only using just a spell checker so please bear with me till I find some one guys! **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, just Grace...**

* * *

After I had shut the door behind me I walked into the forest which lay around the house. They had an overwhelming amount of privacy but I knew now that they needed that. I wandered further and further away from the house and ended up in a clearing. It was huge, it was a large round spot with a creek that ran through it. It was a warm summer day and I walked to the creek, took my shoes and socks off and let my feet in the water. It felt wonderful. I thought about everything that Carlisle had told me. I could not believe what I had heard the last few hours, werewolves and vampires, who would have ever thought? And they didn't even drink human blood. Jake was talking about animals, but what sort of animals? Rabbits and small rodents or deer or even larger animals? And what about the fact that they could just go out during the day? I suddenly remembered that Esme had not been there, Carlisle had mentioned her when he was telling how his family was formed but when he was telling about what they could do he didn't mention her. I knew they had troubles but Esme seemed convinced that they could work things out. I was suddenly full of questions I wanted an answer to.

"May I join you?" I heard someone ask.

I looked back and saw Carlisle standing, the sun was shining behind him and I had to put my hand up to shield it to see him. What I saw was unbelievable.

"That is the third time I catch you staring at me Grace." Carlisle said, laughing.

He walked towards me and sat down in the grass next to me, I felt myself blush and looked at my feet in the cool water.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Alice." he answered.

"Oh yes, the one that can see into the future." I said.

"She had a hard time to find you because you didn't know where you were going."

I smiled and looked at him.

"You sparkle." I said.

"In the sun I do, yes, so we must always make sure that we remain in the shadows. This is one of the reasons we came here, the sun doesn't shine here that often."

"That's true," I agreed,"Jake told me that you feed off animals?"

"That's right, we must feed every three days, that is if we feed off a large animal, a deer or a bear. If we take smaller animals, we have to feed more often."

"Have you ever slipped up?" I asked.

"We all did, except me."

"You've never fed off a human?" I asked incredulously.

"No." was the short answer.

"You're not 23 are you." I said suddenly.

Carlisle looked at me and smiled.

"Is there a point to deny it?" he asked.

"Come on, you hold doors open for me, you want me to remain seated in the car so you can help me out, you take my bags from me, men like that don't exist anymore."

"What men are that?"

"Real gentleman's." I replied.

"Your right. I was born in the 1640's in London, England, as the son of an Anglican pastor, he hunted creatures as witches, werewolves, and vampires, with other pastors. Sometimes mistaking humans for them."

"That's why you knew you could not go back home." I remembered him telling me.

"Yes, horrified by what I had become, I tried killing myself many different ways, but all failed due to our immortality. One night, going crazy with hunger, I heard some deer passing while I was hiding in the woods and I fed on them. Then I realized I could avoid feeding on humans, the only thing I had to do was to learn how to resist human blood. "

"So you became a doctor. You would be surrounded by humans and blood all day, making yourself numb for it?"

"I could at least try, that's also how I met Edward. While treating patients with the Spanish Influenza, I was treating this woman who was very ill she had a son that was only 17 years old. He was dying and she begged me to save him."

"But you hesitated." I said.

"Yes, It was a big risk, especially in the beginning, newborns are very strong, they have almost supernatural strength and their hunger for human blood, it's overwhelming. . But then again he was dying I had been alone for a lot or years and realized I could use a companion. "

"So you changed him."

"I changed him."

"What year was that?" I asked him.

"1918."

"Edward is 92 years old?" I said incredulously.

"I'm about 370." he said and he looked at me.

"So you've been, what, alone for almost 280?" I asked.

"Not quite alone." he said.

He looked back toward the woods and I had the impression that he didn't wanted to talk about what happened so I decided not to go there. I had plenty of other questions but one in particular.

"When did you meet Esme?" I asked.

I could not see his face but I noticed he had a certain sadness coming over him.

"1911, after breaking her leg I treated her in the hospital. She married Charles Evenson, but he abused her. After finding out she was pregnant, she ran away and gave birth to a son, who died a few days later. She was heart broken by his death so she attempted to kill herself by jumping off a cliff. Presumed dead, she was brought to the morgue of my hospital and I remembered treating her years before, I was able to hear a her faint heartbeat and transformed her into a vampire."

"Then you have been together for a long time." I said.

"Maybe too long." he answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled.

"When I met Esme I could barely remember what it felt like to be with a woman. To do things together. I had been a long time since I felt love."

"And you think now that it was not love?"

"Oh I don't doubt that there was something between us, something strong. Maybe I confused love with friendship because of that. Maybe I wanted it to much. I recently came home with the divorce papers but Alice had seen it in a vision at a time that Esme was here too. "

"And she was not happy about it?" I asked.

"You see her anywhere?" he asked me looking around.

"She still loves you." I said.

"I am really sorry for her and how she found out but I can't go back to her. And even if I could I wouldn't."

"Why not?" I asked.

"There is someone else." he said.

"Oh," was all I could say I hoped he didn't hear the disappointment in my voice,"I hope she realizes what she has."

"She doesn't know."

"Why not?"

"I've been with Esme for so long, I wouldn't even know how to tell her what I feel," he said and he looked at me,"but there is an exhibition next weekend which she would love to see." he said.

"Ask her to go with you."

"And what if she says no?"

"Then she is an idiot." I said smiling.

Carlisle laughed and got up.

"What is the exhibition about?" I asked.

"London." he answered.

Before I could do anything he got up and he was gone. It happened so fast I didn't even see where he went. Bewildered, I sat in the grass, did he say London? He new I was fascinated by anything that had to do with London and he did promise me he would tell me more about the city. Was he talking about me? Was I the other woman? No, that couldn't be, why would someone like Carlisle be interested in me?


	22. Chapter 22

****

**here is chapter 22 and because I am doing this without a beta-er and English isn't my native language I am only using just a spell checker so please bear with me till I find some one guys! **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, just Grace...**

After I came back into the house, the kids immediately walked up to me.

"Is she all right?" I heard someone asking.

"Is she very confused?" came from another.

Everyone wanted to know how she was.

"Everything is okay with her," I said, "I think it's best if we just wait for her to come to us with questions, we shouldn't pressure her."

"You're right." Bella replied.

"And we just tell her things she wants to know, we don't want to give her an overdose," I looked at every one of them closely,"and I am counting on it that you will make her feel home and welcome when she is here."

"Of course we will Carlisle." Alice answered.

Emmet and Jasper went back to their game on the TV, Rosalie disappeared into the garage, Alice sat back down on the couch and was flipping in a magazine and Edward and Bella walked into the kitchen, I followed them and closed the door behind me. Bella looked in the fridge which, since she came in our lives, was always generously filled.

"You're worried." Edward said, reading my thoughts.

I looked at him and nodded. I pulled a chair back and sat down.

"Bella," I began, she looked up from the fridge and looked at me, "would you do something for me?"

"Of course." she said.

"I have no doubt that Grace is a very strong woman but I would appreciate it if you would keep a close eye on her."

"Of course I will, I know how she must feel right now and I will do my best to make her understand and to help her."

"I know you will. Thanks." I said and smiled at her.

Bella walked to the sink and made a sandwich for herself. I got up and walked over to Edward, I wanted to know something and showed him my thoughts.

"Yes." he answered.

I laughed and put my hands in my pockets.

"What yes?" Bella asked with a mouth full.

"Carlisle wanted to know if I can read Grace's thoughts."

"And you can?"

"Yes, I can." Edward said.

"Well she is a cousin of mine, different genes." Bella said shrugging her shoulders.

"That will be it." I said.

I walked to the sink and leaned against it, suddenly the door opened and Grace walked in. She looked at me and looked a little flushed, like she had been running.

"Yes." she told me.

"Excuse me?" I asked surprised.

"My answer to your question."

"I think we should leave them alone." Edward said and he walked away with Bella. When we were alone, I walked over to her.

"I don't remember asking you a question." I said.

"No, but uh, I thought you ... when you talked about London ...and you said you wanted to take some one..."

"You thought that I meant you." I completed her sentence.

"Yes." she said softly.

She lowered her head slightly and I knew that she realized that that somebody else might have not been her. She looked cute, as shy as she looked right now with red cheeks and I had to do my best not to smile. However, I decided to save her from her misery.

"You're right." I said.

**GPOV**

He put his finger under my chin and pushed my head up so I had to look at him. He had the most unusual eyes I had ever seen and I almost forgot what he had said.

"I'd like to go with you." I whispered.

He smiled at me and I felt my legs go week, I needed to sit down and when I reached for a chair he did something I totally didn't see coming. He had his arms around my waist before I knew it. He pulled me into his arms and held me tight. It took a while before I realized what was happening but eventually I put my arms around him too. It felt safe, so good, like I belonged in his arms, I felt his hands running down my back that made a shiver go through me.

"Are you cold?" he asked as he took some distance from me.

"No."

He put his hand on my cheek and I instinctively leaned against it. Carlisle came forward slightly and kissed my other cheek, he looked at me and then kissed me on the lips. The kiss was soft, sweet, tender. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. He pulled me closer to him and I opened my lips and ran my tongue over his lips, he opened his lips too and when our tongues touched it felt like a electric shock went through me. I moaned and pushed myself closer to him. Earlier than I wanted, he stopped and looked at me.

"Why do you stop?" I asked breathlessly.

"I would like to go on but I have to do something before we proceed." he said.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I have to talk to Charlie."

"About what?"

"Us."

"Us? You have ... oh wait, you're pretty old fashioned, okay I get it," I said, "do you want me tho come with you?" I asked.

"No that's not necessary."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes I'm sure, the relationship Charlie and I have if based on mutual respect for each other, it'll be fine."

He leaned forward and gave me a kiss on my forehead before he walked away. A minute later I heard a car start and drive away.


	23. Chapter 23

****

**here is chapter 23 and because I am doing this without a beta-er and English isn't my native language I am only using just a spell checker so please bear with me till I find some one guys! **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, just Grace...**

* * *

**GPOV**

I took a deep breath before I walked into the room again, everyone was still where they were when I entered the kitchen but when I came back into the room they all looked at me. It made me a little nervous and smiled. I saw that Edward and Bella were standing outside and I walked to the glass door when Alice suddenly stood up, came to me and hugged me.

"It's okay, he will be alright." she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're worried about Carlisle." she said.

"How do ... never mind," I said and I released myself from her, "I have to get used to what you can do." I explained and watched the rest, "and what you are."

"Please take all the time you need and remember that you can always come to us with questions." Jasper said as he rose and stood beside Alice.

"Thanks." I said.

I saw him put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, some brothers and sisters were very close but I found it a bit odd. I opened the door and stepped outside, Edward and Bella looked at me. I walked towards them and leaned against the porch.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

I felt myself blush and thought of the kiss, Edward suddenly had to laugh and looked at me admiringly. Then I suddenly remembered that Edward could read minds.

"Edward!" I shouted and hit him on his arm, "ouch!" I cried, "are you made of steel or something?" I asked.

"Something like that. Sorry." he apologized.

"What?" Bella said, looking inquiringly at us both.

"I kissed Carlisle." I said softly.

"What?" Bella replied.

"And what a kiss it was." Edward said, still laughing.

"Stop that!" I shouted, "You're lucky that he can not read your mind." I said to Bella.

"Yes I know, but tell me about the kiss, what sort of kiss was it." Bella went on.

"With all the works." I said.

"Jesus Grace." Bella sighed.

"I know, I do not nornaal do this like that but it just happened, he suddenly pulled me into his arms and when he kissed me, I suddenly felt ..."

"Overcome by lust?" Bella asked.

Edward started laughing even harder, I looked at him angry and Bella gave him a push.

"It just felt so good." I sighed.

"Where is he now?" Bella asked.

"To Charlie, he wants to talk to him about us." I said and suddenly I felt myself get nervous again.

"It's okay, Charlie and Carlisle respect each other, he will be be alright." Bella said reassuringly.

"Yes Alice also said that."

"She's right."

"Would she have seen what the outcome is?" I asked Edward.

"No I guess not, as you know, Alice can only see things that have already been decided, Charlie has no idea what is about to happen." he explained.

"About Alice, is she really your sister? I mean, you have the same genes?" I asked, thinking back to Jasper's arm around her waist.

Edward and Bella looked at each other before Bella turned to me.

"Maybe it is time that you know the truth about the relationships in this family." she said.

I looked at her puzzled.

"Let's go inside." Edward suggested.

Bella nodded and Edward held the door open for us, Jasper and Alice sat on the couch, very close together, Emmet sat in the armchair with Rosalie in his lap, I raised my eyebrow and sat on the couch with Bella beside me Edward sat on the armrest of the couch.

**CPOV**

On the way to Charlie, I tried to think of what I would say to him, I knew he was not Grace's father but he had a right to know what was going on between his cousin and me. I just couldn't concentrate, my mind wandered off to the kiss that Grace and I had shared. It was nothing like me to behave like that but something pulled me to her. Her reaction had surprised me, however, instead of pushing me away she pressed herself against me and kissed me back. I ran my fingers over my lips, and smiled. Suddenly someone knocked on my window, I was startled and looked around, Charlie. I did not even notice I was already there. I rolled down the window, and looked at him.

"Carlisle? Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm sorry that I'm bothering you so late but I need to talk to you." I said.

"Okay, will you come inside?" he asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." I replied.

I closed the window and got out, I followed him inside and stood in the hall. When Charlie saw that I did not follow him he turned around and looked at me.

"Are you going to stand there or are you coming in?" he asked.

"Sorry." I excused myself.

I took off my coat as I walked into the kitchen, I hung my coat over a chair and sat down, Charlie walked over to me and looked at me.

"Did anything happen with Bella and Grace?" he asked.

"No, well, it is about Grace." I began.

"What about her?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, I felt like an insecure teenager at school being called by the principal.

"Grace is a great girl, my children and I are very fond of her," I began, "I understand that she wanted to know more about London."

"Grace loves London." Charlie laughed.

"Yes, I know, Charlie there is an exhibition about London next week in Port Angeles, well, if you are okay with it I would like to take her."

"As in, a day away with the family?" Charlie asked slowly.

"No, as in, only a day away with Grace." I continued.

Charlie leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms before his chest and I saw in his eyes that he had an idea of where I was going.

"Tell me Doctor, how's your wife." he asked and he gave me a penetrating stare.

"Esme and I are having some problems the last year." I said.

"I've actually heard rumors about that."

"I have recently given her the divorce papers."

"Has she signed them?"

"No."

"So officially you are still married then?" he asked.

"Yes, officially I am."

"Is there something going on between you and Grace?" he asked.

"Yes, and that's why I'm here Charlie, I want you to know I respect you as a police chief and a friend."

"I know," he said, and leaned his arms on the table, "and I respect you too but you are a little older and Grace is still very young."

"That I am aware of, despite the fact that Grace is acting very mature. I respect Grace too and you know I never would do anything she would not want, and what you might not want."

"You can take Grace to Port Angeles and even to other places you want to take her, on one condition," as he said this he raised his finger, "as long as you're not officially divorced, nothing happens between you. That means, no weekends away with just the two of you and no fooling around in... " Charlie waved his arms, he couldn't say it but I know what he meant.

"That seems reasonable," I agreed, "thank you." I said.

I stood up and grabbed my jacket. I pulled it on and walked to the door.

"Carlisle," said Charlie and I turned to look at him, "despite the fact that you are officially still married and older, I think Grace is lucky she has you."

"I am the lucky one Charlie." I said before I turned and walked away.


	24. Chapter 24

**here is chapter 24 and because I am doing this without a beta-er and English isn't my native language I am only using just a spell checker so please bear with me till I find some one guys! **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, just Grace...**

**

* * *

**

**GPOV**

After I heard the story from Bella Edward and Alice I looked at them one by one, my eyes came to rest on Jasper.

"So you're married to Alice," I said and then looked at Emmett and Rosalie, "and you are also married."

Emmet nodded and smiled from ear to ear. He pulled Rosalie to him and kissed her deeply, something I still found a strange sight, seeing that just a few minutes ago I thought they were brother and sister. I wondered what else I didn't know. Suddenly my mind went back to my talk with Carlisle in the clearing earlier, there was something he didn't wanted to talk about, before he found Edward and I was beginning to get curious what it was.

"I advice you not to go there." Edward said.

"Why not? Was it that bad?" I asked.

"Worse." he responded.

I looked at him and saw he was serious. Suddenly Alice sighed and I saw she had a hazy look in her eyes. Everyone looked at her, I leaned slightly to Bella.

"What's going on?" I asked softly.

"She has a vision." said Bella.

"Oh, okay." I said.

I leaned back again and saw that Rosalie and Emmet also looked at Alice, she had closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. Jasper held her hand and looked tense. When Alice came back she looked at me. There was something in her eyes that gave me an uneasy feeling, I knew she had seen me or that it had something to do with me.

"What did you see?" Bella asked.

"It was about me, wasn't it?" I asked and I came forward.

"No ... it was nothing to worry about." said Alice, and she stood up.

I also stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Alice, if it has to do with me I want to know." I said.

At that moment we heard a car pulling up and I knew Carlisle was back. I looked at the door, and Alice saw her change to release herself from me.

"Hey .. wait," but she was gone, "damn vampire speed." I mumbled.

The door to the garden was open and I saw that Jasper was gone too.

"Damn." I said.

"Grace, I'm sure it was nothing." Bella said.

"Everything okay here?" we heard Carlisle asking.

I turned to face him.

"Alice had a vision of me." I said suddenly.

"What?" Carlisle asked, surprised.

"Grace ..." Bella said.

"I want to know what she saw." I said and I turned to Bella.

"She says it is nothing to worry about, so let it be." Edward said.

"Okay." I sighed.

"You are back surprisingly fast." Edward said.

"Yes, it was actually not too bad, I can take Grace out but on one condition." he said.

"And that condition is?" I asked.

"Until I am officially divorced, nothing happens." he said and he looked at me.

He did not say what he meant but we all understood.

"And that's all?" asked Edward, "and he drills me for two hours while cleaning his gun."

"Maybe it's because he sees you as a teenage boy with hormones raging through his body and me as an wise intelligent adult who will treat Grace with respect and will not try anything." said Carlisle.

"You and wise?" Edward said, "yeah right."

We had to laugh and I felt Carlisle taking my hand and squeezed it gently, I felt my heart beat going faster and I involuntarily leaned towards him slightly.

"Come on, we'll give them some time alone." Edward said.

He and Bella walked through the still open door into the garden. Emmet and Rosalie were still there but understood the hint, before I realized it they were gone, I had not even seen in what direction they had left. I turned around and looked at Carlisle. I pulled him to the couch and sat down, he sat down beside me and looked at me.

"Something is bothering you." he said.

"Can you read minds now?" I asked.

"No," he laughed, "but I know you."

"Yes, the kiss earlier," I began, "I do not regret it but usually I don't do things like that so fast. But when you pulled me into your arms and kissed me, I don't know, it seemed as though something in me took over. "

"I must say that your reaction also surprised me. You must know that normally I don't behave like that, I want you to know that I respect you Grace." he said.

"I know."

"However," he continued," there is no excuse for how I acted. I have to say I was afraid that pulling you in my arms and kissing you the way I did, didn't show you that I do respect you."

"Carlisle it's okay, you just let yourself get carried away in the moment, so did I, there is nothing wrong with that." I reassured him.

"Maybe it's better if we slow down a bit." he suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. Get to know each other first." I agreed.

He put his hand against my cheek and gave me a kiss on my other cheek.

"Why don't we go out to dinner next saturday before the exhibition in Port Angeles." said Carlisle.

"Sounds great."

**BPOV**

Once outside, Edward pulled me on his back and ran away. Because it was getting dark I closed my eyes. Barely one minute later I felt ground beneath my feet and opened my eyes. We were in the clearing. I liked going there and I let myself drop in the soft grass. Edward sat next to me and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I know what Alice saw."

"What?" I asked and I sat up, "is Grace in danger?"

"I do not know, I saw Esme, I just know that it was somewhere in a forest."

"This forest?" I asked.

"No," he said and he looked around, "I can't feel her."

"Don't we need to tell Grace about this?" I asked.

"No, we only need to ensure that she is not alone at any time. I do think it's a good idea to inform Carlisle, so that he is on alert for her."

"I agree."

**GPOV**

After Bella and I came home Charlie was still awake, something that surprised us because it was late. He stood up when we walked in and he looked at me. I knew what was coming.

"Bella, I want to talk with Grace." he said without taking his eyes of off me.

"Okay, I'm going to bed," said Bella, "good luck." she whispered softly to me.

I walked into the room and sat down in the chair, Charlie sat on the couch and he looked at me.

"Carlisle has been here." he said.

"I know, he told me."

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" he asked.

"Charlie, I understand it if you have concerns, he is after all a bit older and still married ..."

"No, that's not what I mean." he interrupted me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that this is a very small town, when people start noticing that Esme is no longer here and you are spending more time alone in the company of Carlisle," Charlie sighed and leaned his elbows on his knees, "people are going to talk Grace."

"Is that what you are worried about? What people will say?" I asked incredulously.

"Grace I don't care about what people will say, I want to know if you can handle being the center of gossip around here."

"As long as I have Carlisle I can handle everything Charlie." I said reassuringly.

"Okay then," he said,"I'm going to bed."

He walked over and gave me a kiss on my cheek. After he had walked up the stairs I wanlked into the kitchen and took a bottle of water from the fridge and went up too. I put on my pajamas and brushed my teeth. I closed the bedroom door and glanced in the mirror. I was shocked when I saw a figure in the corner of the room and turned around quickly.


	25. Chapter 25

**here is chapter 25 and because I am doing this without a beta-er and English isn't my native language I am only using just a spell checker so please bear with me till I find some one guys! **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, just Grace...**

****

**

* * *

**

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was running in the woods, as a wolf, when I saw his car." he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and looked at him.

"How can you Grace?" Jake said, I heard disgust in his voice.

"How can I what?" I asked.

"Don't pretend that you don't know what I am talking about."

I felt a gust of wind, and shivered slightly, I looked around Jake and saw that the window was open.

"You can not come in here whenever you feel like it." I said.

"Do not change the subject," he said sharply, and took a step in my direction, "I could live with it, that you would spent time with them, but_ this _Grace? And with _him_?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"You and Carlisle, that's what I am talking about."

"We're just friends."

"Of course, that's why he asked your uncle for permission to go out with you."

"Have you been eavesdropping?" I asked incredulously.

"I care about you Grace, you deserve someone much better." he said.

"Someone like you?"

I wanted to walk around Jake to close the window but he was too fast. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

"Let me go." I said.

"I just don't want you wasting your time on him." he said.

"Jake, let me go." I said, emphasizing every word.

"Why him?" he asked.

His grip loosened slightly and I pulled my hand back.

"He is nice to me, he treats me like an adult, a lady almost, when I blush he smiles but not in a bad way, he doesn't make me feel uncomfortable when I stumble, he makes me laugh, I can talk to him..." I said.

"Remember James Island? When you slipped? I didn't laugh at you then. Or during our dinner? Didn't I treat you like a lady then?" he retorted.

"Jake, don't do this." I sighed.

"You know, you're the second girl I'm about to loose to the Cullens." he said rubbing his head.

"You didn't loose me," I said, "we can still be friends."

"Sure we can." Jake laughed sarcastically.

"I mean it, I like you and your right, you do make me laugh, so please, just be my friend." I stepped closer and took hs large hand in mine.

"I can't believe this." he said shaking his head and freeing his hand from mine.

"Jake, Carlisle and I like being in each others company like I said and we want to see where it leads us, deal with it." I said rolling my eyes.

"You know what they are, what he is, they live on blood, Grace." he said raising his voice a little.

"Not human blood." I replied, I was loosing my patience a little,"and lower you voice." I hissed.

"What's the difference?" Jake said, and he gestured with his hands,"you can't be with him forever you know."

"What do you mean?" I asked and I looked at him quizzically.

"You're getting older, he's not." Jake replied.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." I said shrugging.

"I think not." Jake replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, looking puzzled.

"He has not told you?" asked Jake and he came a little closer, "when he first came here, he made an agreement with my ancestor's, they would not come on Quilette land and we wouldn't come on their land and they do not bite people as long as we keep their secret about what they are. You understand that as soon as people start to doubt his age they have to go. "

I thought about that for a moment, he had a point. I wondered how Bella and Edward would deal with that, those two are so in love, they would never be without each other, Edward would never be able to leave her.

"And they will have to leave you behind. I wouldn't have to leave you behind."

"You age?" I asked.

"Ultimately, however, it's just slower." he explained.

He put his hand on my cheek and looked at me. He leaned forward slightly, but I stopped him.

"Jake ,..." I whispered.

"I can't just let you throw your life away."

"It's still my life, I am the one who decides what I do and with who, when I said I wanted to stay friends with you I meant that."

"Are you in love with him?" he asked suddenly.

"Jesus I don't know Jake, I've just know him for a few weeks."

"Promise me that you won't make quick decisions." he said.

"I promise."

"Thank you," he said and went into the window, "Oh yeah Dad and I are come here tomorrow to watch the game." he said.

"What game?" I asked but he was gone.

I walked to the window and looked outside, nothing. I sighed and closed the window, I didn't wanted to get an unexpected visitor tonight. When I turned around I was suddenly face to face with Bella.

"Jesus Bella, you scared me." I said.

I looked more closely and saw that Edward was standing behind her.

"Edward," I said, he nodded to me, "I did not know you were here." I said.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked.

"Yes, everything is good," I replied, "Why?"

Bella walked over and grabbed my hand, she pulled me on the bed beside her and looked at me.

"You know what Alice can do?" she asked.

"Alice can see the future, at least, when a decision is taken."

"But Alice has a blind spot when it comes to Jake."

"A blind spot?" I asked surprised.

"She can't see us when we are around Jake. She keeps a constant eye on my future so she know I'm safe, she also does that with you and your future but when she suddenly noticed she was not able to see you she was afraid that something had happened." she explained.

"There really is a lot of bad blood between the them isn't there," as soon as I said it I slapped my hand in front of my mouth,"oh Edward, I'm so sorry."

"No need Grace, it's okay." he said smiling.

"But yes, there is." Bella answered.

"Jake told me you don't age." I said to Edward while I stood up and walked towards him.

"Don't tell me you didn't know that." he said.

"Carlisle told me what year he is from so I had a feeling."

"Your wondering what is going to happen to you when we have to leave." he said, it was more of a statement then a question.

"I'm more concerned about Bella," said Grace, and she turned to her niece to look at her, "I can tell you that you can't be without each other and therefore I can't imagine that you would leave her behind. And as for myself, I see you as my friends and I would really miss you. "

"All of us or just Carlisle?" asked Edward.

"Edward!" Bella yelled.

He raised his hands in defense, Grace smiled and looked at him.

"I will certainly miss Carlisle but also all of you." Grace said.


	26. Chapter 26

**here is chapter 26 and because I am doing this without a beta-er and English isn't my native language I am only using just a spell checker so please bear with me till I find some one guys! **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, just Grace...**

* * *

**GPOV**

"Carlisle told me that if you're bitten, you're a newborn, and that their lust for blood is very high." she said.

"It is insatiable, if you wake up, that is the first thing on your mind, no matter what, you must have it." Edward explained.

"When does it happen?" Grace asked me.

'Not anytime soon, I must first complete the last school year. " I replied.

"I am happy that I can do my senior year here. At least I'm not alone."

"You'll never be alone, Alice made sure that I or some one of the Cullens will always with you in class."

"That's nice of her." Grace said.

"That's Alice." Edward laughed.

"I'm going back to my room, you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks."

I gave her a hug and I walked back to my room. I slid under the blanket and Edward lay down beside me. I laid my head on his chest and sighed deeply. I felt Edwards hand slowly creep over my arm, I got chills and laughed.

"Grace will be okay." he said.

"I know, I'm just afraid that if things go deeper between her and Carlisle ..."

"He can not leave her and vice versa."

I lifted my head and looked at him.

"I want this, I want to change for you. In addition to Charlie and my mom, I have nothing and I want Grace to be happy I really do, but for her it's different."

"What do you mean?" asked Edward.

"I mean, all those people that she must leave behind, she would never see again. Her mother, her grandmother, the rest of her family and friends back home."

"Let's not be hasty Bella," Edward ran his fingers through my hair and gave me a kiss on my forehead, "Grace and Carlisle still must find out if the feelings they have for each other are real."

"Grace has not explicitly said anything but I know my cousin, I really think she could be in love with him."

"We'll see, it will not be the first time anyone falls for Carlisle because of what they sees, the handsome young doctor with a lot of money and a big house somewhere in the woods."

"And six children." Bella said.

"Yes that too."

**GPOV**

"Grace, wake up." I heard and someone shook me back and forth.

"Go away." I said as I pulled the blankets over me.

I felt that someone sat down on the bed and slowly took the blankets from me.

"What time is it?"

"8:30 AM."

"What? Bella it's too early!" I moaned.

"It's Monday, we have about one hour to get to school, and you also have to get your timetable." she said.

I groaned and got up slowly, Bella was already showered and dressed. She laughed and grabbed my hands.

"If you go and take a shower," she began as she pulled me out of bed, "I will make you breakfast."

"You're the best Bella."

"I know." she said.

When Bella was gone I grabbed my bath stuff and when I wanted to walk away my eye fell on the window. I had left it close last night and it was still closed, but there was something on the outside of it. I walked towards it and carefully opened the window. It was a rose with a note on it. I picked up the rose and opened the note to read it.

Good luck on your first day of school beautiful, C.

I smiled and placed the rose on my desk, sat down and picked up my phone.

"Carlisle." I heard on the other side of the line.

**CPOV**

"Thanks for the rose." I heard on the other side of the line.

"You're welcome." I said laughing.

"And the sweet note that was attached to it," she continued, "why didn't you wake me up?" She asked.

"Your window was closed."

"You could have knocked on it."

"I know but you looked so peaceful, and I know that today is your first day of school, you need your rest." I explained.

"That's sweet of you." she said.

"Are you nervous about your first day?" I asked.

"A little I guess, but it helps that there is always someone with me I know. That's very sweet of Alice."

"You're welcome." Alice shouted in the background,"see you soon!"

"I guess that's my cue," Carlisle said,"good luck again beautiful."

"Thank you, and thank you for the rose, I love it."

"Your most welcome." and with that I broke contact.

**GPOV**

I laid the phone down and ran downstairs.

"Bella!" I yelled when I was halfway down the stairs.

"What?" Bella said, who appeared at foot of the stairs and looked at me shocked.

"Look!" I said while I showed her the rose.

Bella took it from me and read the note.

"That's sweet of him." she said.

"He didn't wanted to wake me because he knows that today is my first day at school and I need rest."

Bella laughed and put a plate of breakfast on the table.

"Eat." she said.

"Must I? I actually never eat in the morning." I told her.

"Are you serious ?" We suddenly heard.

We turned around and saw Charlie standing. His food was also on the table and he went straight to eating it.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Especially on such an important day like today."

"He is right and besides, the food in the cafeteria is as you might think." Bella said.

I looked at her quizzically.

"Canteen food is not good."

"Ah, well okay then."

I sat down and placed the rose on the table beside me.

"What's that?" Charlie asked, "how did you get that?"

I looked at the rose and hesitated. I could not tell him that Carlisle had placed it outside my window.

"That was laying outside the front door," said Bella quickly, "with a note and Grace's name on it."

"Oh?"

"Yes, that's right." I said and I quickly began to eat.

"Are you going to be late tonight?" asked Bella to Charlie, who clearly was not ready with his questions about the rose.

Charlie may have had a clarifying conversation with Carlisle but I did get the impression that he wished it would have been different, my thoughts went to next Saturday the day that we would be together, just us, in Port Angeles. First we would go eat somewhere and then the exhibition. Just the thought of spending a whole day alone with him gave me goosebumps and I struggled not to smile.

"Grace you have to take a shower otherwise Edward has to wait."

"Edward?" I asked.

"He will pick us up in fifteen minutes."

"Okay." I got up and went upstairs.


End file.
